Sometimes bad is for the better
by Eternally-Mine
Summary: Bella livs w/ her mom in FL. after some issues she cums 2 liv w/ her dad and bros. there she meets bad boy edward,will edward cause her more problems or help her thru her problems? sometimes IS bad for the better? AH cannon couples. M 4 rape/lemons
1. Why Me?

Chapter 1- Why me?

Why? Why me? Why did this have to happen to me? Why did I have to be here and live like this? Oh yeah, my mom was a fucking slut that couldn't keep her legs closed for 5 seconds. She cheated on my father and took off with me claiming she didn't want to be lonely. She completely forgot about her to sons, my older brothers. I haven't seen them or my father in about 10 years. I mean sure we talk on the phone, in fact I just got off the phone with them, but it's not the same. I mean as much as I want to hate my mom I cant, I still love her, I was ok with it being just us and whatever guy she had at the time that was until 4 years ago, when Phil came along, It's been for years since my mom got remarried, 4 years since I lost hope in my parents getting back together and us being a big happy family of 5, 4 years since I became popular at school, 4 years since I hit pueberty, 4 years since I lost my virginity in the worst way possible, 4 years that I've been raped, 4 years that I've kept this secret and put on an act for everyone, my mom, dad, brothers, and friends.

_Knock knock…_a knock at my bedroom door brought me out of my thoughts of how I wish I could be the daddy's girl I was before that faitful day. I looked at my clock and saw it was 11:36, that meant It was to late to be a friend stopping by and saying hi, to late for the maid to come and get my laundry, to _early _for it to be my mom, but just about one of the normal times for it to be… Phil.

The door swung open revealing a drunken Phil. He stumbled over to my desk where I was, grabbed my arm and threw me onto my queen size bed, he then jumped on top of me, straddling me. He moaned as he kissed me starting from my jaw, down my neck to my collarbone, from there he all but ripped off my grey cami. He moaned and kissed down my chest and when he got to my right breast he licked a trail down to my nipple, glanced at me with hooded eyes filled with lust and bit sown on my nipple. I screamed out in pain, that was the first sound I had made. He trailed his tongue down my flat and sculpted stomach to my where my sweats hung loosely on my hips. In one swift movement he had my underwear and sweats off. In another swift movement he was at the foot of the bed with all his clothes on the floor. He looked at me as If I were about to disappear, and jumped on me shoving himself in me. I screamed out in pain as he filled me without letting me adjust. It's not that he was large or anything, he was actually pretty small from hearing how big an average guy was, but when he just shoved into me like that, yeah of course it was going to hurt. He moaned and moaned, saying my name then going down to suck on my breast. This had happened for so long I usually knew how to get him out of here so I could go hide in my closet and cry all night. I just had to let him tire himself out then I would fake an orgasm so he would be satisfied. Then he would be to tired to go for another round and would shrug off to bed. If he didn't think 'enjoyed myself' aka the orgasm he would hit me for a second round until I finally 'came'. I had only come once and that was the first time, when I was 13.

"Bella, baby. I need you to come for papa" He moaned. He tried on several occasions to get me to call him papa, or big papa, but that would only happen when hell froze over. I didn't say anything as he thrust harder into me, trying to hit that spot he had only hit once, which had caused my one and only orgasm. I bit back the screams and moans of pain, as he thrust harder and faster then I ever thought possible.

"Bella, beautiful Bella, please come for me, I love you " The sick bastered told me through his moans.

I seriously wanted to puke.

"Pleas-" he started to say but cut himself off with a moan as he came. He thrust a couple more times cueing me to fake my orgasm. As we rode out his orgasm he collapsed on top of me. After a minute he lifted himself off of me, but kept us connected.

"Bella, your what almost 18?"

I just nodded, afraid of where he was going with this.

"Well, as soon as you turn 18 I'm filing the divorce papers with your mom and we can go off to Vagas and get married."- WHAT?!?!? I thought. - " You don't have to finish school, I can provide for us, you can keep me happy like you do and I can keep you happy like I know I do."- Ugh! Did he seriously think he kept me happy! He continued- " I love you, now how about we satisfy each other somemore before your mom get home?"

Before I had chance to object he flipped us so I was on top.

"Ride me baby, please" he begged.

I didn't do anything

"God damn it! I said ride me NOW!" he yelled and slapped me across the face. I knew I had to do as told or I'd get a lot worse then just a slap in the face. I slowly rose up and dropped back down, as I repeated his eyes rolled back and he moaned his loudest moan yet. Apperently I wasn't going fast enough because he grabbed my waist and started shoving me down onto him, I cried out in pain for a 3rd time tonight only now I had tears streaming down my face and i was holding back sobs. Phil either didn't notice or didn't care because he just kept shoving me down on him, and moaning. He brought his head up to my chest and started sucking on each breast, alternating.

"Bella, baby come on come for me!" He moaned as he pulled me down on him, he hit that spot he had only hit once before and I came, causing him to come. He pulled me off of him, and that's when I noticed blood, that had never happened before.

Phil just chuckled "That's Ok sweetie, just clean it up, good night, I really had fun. I love you" he siad kissing my forehead and walking out of my room with his clothes balled up in his hands. I cleaned up myself and the blood, grabbed my phone and a blanket and and ran for the back corner of my closet. I shook as the violent sobs rocked through my small body. In between sobs a few minutes later I heard my mother pull up, she banged through the downstairs then up past my room to join Phil, who was probrably going to get laid AGAIN. I deabated for a moment looking at the time. It was 1:53 am here in Florida which meant in Forks it was 10:53. I picked up my phone and called one of the last people I wanted to have get involved, but I had to do this. My so called mother was off getting drunk and coming home to the 'perfect husband' when in fact the 'perfect husband was raping and abusing her 17 year old daughter behind her back, and even if she did know she probrobly woulnt care, as long as she got a piece of him.

It was kind of late for a weeknight, he might not pick up, I thought. Just as I was about to hang up I heard a groggy "Hello?"

"Dad?" I whimpered.

"Bella, what's wrong baby girl"

"I need help, your help. I need you, Emmett and Jazz" I sobbed.

"Darlin' what's wrong, your freaking me out."

"I need to get out of here, out of Florida, away from mom and PHIL!" I sobbed.

"Ok, do you just want to vis-"

I cut him off saying "No, I want to live with you! Please, I neeed you" I continued to sob.

"Ok, can you pack now, I' booking you the first flight out, ok honey?"

"Ok, and don't tell anyone I'm coming, I want to surprise them" I sniffled

My dad chuckled sadly and softly "Same ol' Bella"

"Thank you daddy, I love you" I said realizing I haven't called him daddy since the day my mom took me.

"daddy? Wow, I haven't heard that out of my baby girls mouth in 10 years or so" he said shocked. I laughed sadly.

"Ok, so your flight leaves at 5:45 am, so hurry an pack it's what? 2 am there?"

"yeah"

"Ok, Love you see you soon honey"

"love you too, daddy."I heard him chuckle softly as we disconnected. With a sigh I stood up, pulled out my 4 suitcase set and started packing, for my new life, without the constant worry of my mom and Phil, a new life with my brothers, father, new friends and well just a fresh start, a clean slate if you will.


	2. So, A Bad Boy?

A/N: Ok, so I threw in some EPOV in there... just spur of the moment desision.... i hope you like it... im an currently working on my other two and i'll be updating them soon...enjoyyy

* * *

Chapter 2- So, A Bad Boy?

I packed in a hurry, and had everything down by the front door within an hour-and-a-half. I took out a sticky note and wrote a note to my mom

_Mom,_

_I need a break, a break from you, a break from Phil, a break for everything. Don't bother coming for me, I love you but I just need some time to think, I'll be ok, just do as I say and don't come after me, no matter what Phil says. I know what's best for me, not him. I love you mom, and I'll call you soon_

_Love, Bella_

I reread the note then set it down on the table. I had already called a cab so it would arrive any minute. I was going through a mental checklist when I heard a honk outside. I pulled all my luggage out and brought it out to the cab in 2 trips. The driver stepped out and helped load everything in. I thanked him and slid into the backseat.

"So, what's a pretty lil' lady like you leaving a nice house like that with so much luggage at so early in the morning?" he looked at me through the rearview mirror.

"Um, I just need a break, I'm going to see family and don't know how long I'll be gone so…" I trailed off.

The driver just nodded and kept driving. When we got to the airport the taxi driver and I got out all my luggage, he told me to have a good time, and I gave him a pretty nice size tip for helping me. By the time I got through security and everything it was 5:15. I decided to stop by Java City, the coffee shop closest to my terminal. It wasn't Starbuck's but hey, it was close. I got a large Cookies n' cream Javalanche with a double shot of coffee. Mmmm… just what I needed.

I was just finishing my drink when they called my plane. Perfect timing, I thought. As I boarded I couldn't find my seat, then a Stewardess told me I was flying 1st class. Oh Charlie was going to get it when I got there! There was no reason I needed a first class seat, I'd be just fine in coach.

After everyone was seated the Stewardess started running through all the things she needed to before we took off. I rode a plane before, I knew how to use the oxygen masks and all that good stuff so I just tuned her out and started wondering how my brothers were going to act about seeing me. Charlie knew something was up, I'll have to tell them sooner or later, but what if they just think I'm a dirty slut? What if they don't want anything to do with me after I tell them? I know these questions are being blown out of proportion but I cant help but I cant help but wonder.

When the plane landed I all but ran out of the terminal to the baggage claim. I was so excited to see my dad, I just hoped he recognized me. I mean it might be hard to recognize your daughter that you haven't seen in 10 years when she's clad in a tight Victoria's Secret tank top and black shorts that said PINK across the butt, but after a minute he did find me, he ran up to me, picking me up and swinging me around like we did when I was 7.

"Wow, um… wow, you're sure grown up, and we'll talk about these clothes your wearing later…" He warned.

I just nodded, and helped my dad carry my bags out to the cruiser.

"So, you know the boys are into sports right?" my dad asked after we got onto the highway.

"yeah, Emmett's in football, track, basketball and baseball, then Jazz is in football, soccer, baseball and basketball right?

"uh, yeah, well since its baseball season their getting ready for the state championships, so their at practice already. Do you want to see them when they get home or swing by the school?"

"I'd really like to swing by the school, seeing as I'll be going there."

Ok, they should be getting out of practice any minute now and school doesn't start for another 30 minutes. You find them and I have to run by the station real quick" He said pulling into the parking lot.

"Ok, thanks dad, and they should still look about the same, right? Em, still has curly brown hair, big and muscled, then Jazz tall and lanky with blond hair?"

"Yep"

With that I grabbed by purse off the floorboard and stepped out. I made my way towards the school and heard a few cat calls and whistles. I was looking around when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned to see a baby-faced boy with spiky blond hair looking at me.

"Hey, I'm Mike. Looking for someone?"

"I'm Bella, um I'm just looking…" I trailed off then spotted Emmett.

"EMMETT McCARTY SWAN! GET YO ASS OVA HERE!" I yelled, causing people to stare. He looked at me with a blank face, but you could see a hint of lust in his eyes, -which was just gross, with me being his little sister and everything- as I walked over to him. I was about 6 feet away when a tall blond stepped in my view.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Isabella, but I go by Bella" I said in a smart ass tone.

"Well what the hell do want with MY boyfriend?!?" She screeched.

I didn't want to get into my first catfight before I even started going here so I just side stepped her and saw Emmett in the same position as he was in a minute ago.

"Emmy-bear, aren't you going to give me a hug? At least say Hi?" I asked

"Hi, but…uh...I don't uh…think I know…you" he said.

"You should know me"

"I'm sorry but you must have mistaken me for someone else."

"No, I'm pretty sure you're the same 8 and ½ year old that used to put worms in my hair after it rained."

"Bella?!?!" he asked in disbelief after a moment. I just nodded and was soon brought into a bone-crushing hug.

"Emmett, What the hell is your problem, hugging this…this… SLUT, that thinks she owns the place?!" The blond girl yelled, prying me off my big brother.

"Umm… since when is hugging your big brother that you haven't seen in…oh I'd say a good 7 years a crime?" I asked her.

"Um, how can he be sure a slut like YOU would be his little sister, if he hasn't seen you in 7 years?" she asked, smirking.

"Well, he should be able to tell because we have the same eyes, hair color, both our last names are Swan, and the last time he saw his little sister was when his 'so called mother' cheated on Charlie, therefore taking off with his little sister and totally forgetting about him and Jasper." I said. She was in shock, she tied to say something but nothing would come out of her mouth.

"Well aren't you a little fireball!" Em boomed pulling me into another hug, while the blond just huffed and stomped away. Ha, I showed you.

After a minute he remembered I had to breathe and let me go, only then did he start glaring at me.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"Well your in a tank top that's about 2 sizes to small and your wearing shorts that are so short they can't even be shorts!"

Just as I was about to give one of my many smart ass remarks I was interrupted by a tall blond guy that would obviously have to be my brother, Jasper.

"Why, Hello…I didn't know we had a new student… and Em, you know if Rose caught you talking to a pretty girl like this, she'd go ape shit."

"Yeah, I think that's kinda late news Jazzy" I said using his old nickname.

"Wait, no one calls me that…except my sister, please don't call me that." He said. I guess it was hard having things reminding him of me since I was just taken away. I mean him and I were practically joined at the hip. He was always the sensitive one that could always calm me down weather I was mad at Emmett for pulling a mean prank on me or being my -what used to be- clumsy self and getting hurt.

"Jazz, that IS Bella" Emmett said.

.

"Jazz, what if I said she was Bella?" Emmett asked through gritted teeth, probably still mad that our 'discussion' on my outfit was interrupted.

"What?!? No, Bells is in Phoenix with Renee." He said disbelievingly "plus your gorgeous, not that Bella's ugly or anything, but I know my little sister wouldn't dress in that little of clothing."

"But Jasper, it is me…Bella, just look at me, really look at me" I said hoping he'd recognize me.

He looked at me for a minute then something must have clicked, but instead of hugging me like Emmett did, he ended up yelling "Bella, why the HELL are you dressed like that?!"

"That's exactly what I was thinking when I saw her too!" Emmett said.

"Because this is basically what I lounge around and/or sleep in and my flight was at 5:45 this morning!"

"Still I don't like the way these pigs are looking at you… here take my jacket" Emmett said shrugging out of his ginormous jacket and draping it over me.

The Bell then rang and we all sighed. "Well, I'll see you at home" I told them.

"Wait your living with us, right?" Jasper asked. I just nodded and told them to get to class and that Charlie was picking me up.

As I stood by the curb I remembered that the house was only a couple blocks away so I decided I'd call Charlie and tell him I'd meet him at home.

I called the Station on my cell and they picked up after 3 rings

"Hello, Forks Police Department this Is Jenny"

"Hello Jenny, Is Charlie Swan there?"

"Yes he is, hold a moment."

"Ok"

"Charlie Swan"

"Hey, dad… um Emmett and Jasper had to go to class so I'll just meet you at the house, I'm only a couple blocks away and I remember where the house is."

"Ok, I'll be wrapping up shortly, then we can spend the day together… I've missed you so much Bells"

"Aww I missed you too daddy"

"Alright, well I'll see you shortly"

"Ok, bye" I said hanging up as I started my walk towards the house.

"As I was walking I heard a motorcycle come up beside me. I looked over and saw what had to be Greek God. He had piercing green eyes that I could look into forever, Untidy bronze hair that I wanted to just run my hand through repeatedly, and a strong angular face.

"So, I haven't seen you around before, you new?" He asked over the roar of his bike.

"Well kinda, I used to live here when I was little, I came back." I told him

"It's about to rain soon, wanna ride?"

"I don't even know your name though" I told him, I know you shouldn't just take offers like these from some stranger, but in a town this small what's going to happen, plus there was just something about him that pulled me in.

"Edward, you?

"Bella" I told him walking over to his bike.

I straddled the back of the motorcycle and wrapped my arms around him. As we touched I felt this jolt of electricity, I snuggled in deeper and just inhaled his sweet, masculine scent, it was pure heaven.

He took off and I squeezed him tighter the faster he went, I'm guessing he liked me squeezing him tighter because he kept going faster. "Where to?" he asked after a minute.

"Turn on Willow drive, it's the last house on the right.

He pulled into the empty drive, I didn't want to let go but I knew I had to, so I reluctantly climbed off.

"So you go to Forks High?" I asked him.

"More or less" he shrugged

"Ah, a bad boy I see" I flirted suggestively which was completely unlike me.

"Does it turn you on?" He raised an eyebrow

"Possibly"

"So when do you start going to that hell hole we call school."

"Tomorrow" I sighed.

"Well, I'll definantly show up if you'll be there, want me to pick you up?

I thought about it for a minute… I could have my overbearing brothers take me to school and practically run every single person that looks at me off, I could ask Charlie to take me in the Cruiser, or I can have this Greek God in front of me take me on this fucking awesome bike of his…

"Hmm, yeah pick me up around 7:30" I told him.

"Ok see ya tomorrow" He told me taking off on his Motorcycle and turning the corner out of sight.

I just stood there for a moment, but when I started to feel rain drops I ran under the porch, finding the key under the eve and heading into make a nice breakfast for Charlie and I.

EPOV

I was skipping school…again. What's the point, you just waste 7 hours of your life listening to teachers that think they know everything and that you cant comprehend a word there saying.

I was riding past the main road where pretty much everything –including the hell hole- when I saw a girl walking down the road by herself, normally I would have just shrugged it off and headed to Port Angeles to find something to do, but there was something that made me want to talk to her, something just pulled me to her so I rode up beside her and said "So, I haven't seen you around before, you new?"

"Well kinda, I used to live here when I was little, I came back."

"It's about to rain soon, wanna ride?" I asked, I don't know what was up with me but I just didn't want to leave her, I needed to talk to her some more.

"I don't even know your name though" She told me, well of course she wont take a ride from someone that she doesn't know.

"Edward, you?

"Bella" She told me walking over to my bike, I'm guessing that's all she needed to know, my name…wow.

She straddled the back of the motorcycle and wrapped her arms around me, and I was hard. Oh why does this girl have to be so fucking sexy, and with her straddling the back of my motorcycle and me in-between her long beautiful legs…ah shit. When we touched I felt this jolt of electricity, and she snuggled in deeper to me.

I took off and she squeezed me tighter, as I went faster the tighter she held on to me which led me to many different thoughts that cannot be good while driving. "Where to?" I asked after a minute.

"Turn on Willow drive, it's the last house on the right." So she's the police chief's daughter? Huh, who would of thought.

I pulled into the empty drive, glad that Chief Swan or his 2 sons weren't here or I'd be in deep shit.

"So you go to Forks High?" she asked me.

"More or less" I shrugged, I skipped school so I really only came in when were assigned or due and tests were scheduled.

"Ah, a bad boy I see" She flirted…so she was interested…

"Does it turn you on?" I raised an eyebrow

"Possibly"

"So when do you start going to that hell hole we call school."

"Tomorrow" she sighed.

"Well, I'll definantly show up if you'll be there, want me to pick you up? I asked, wow…this girl was going to kill me, not only was I actually interested in he, but I was asking if I could pick her up, and I was going to school when I had no tests or projects to be there for.

"Hmm, yeah pick me up around 7:30" she told me after weighing her options.

"Ok see ya tomorrow" I told her before taking off on my bike, I had to get away so I could clear my head…and relieve myself. What am I going to do, I thought.


	3. whiskey lullabys and second chances

A/N::: So, here's chapter 3 I hope you like it. Because this chapter is kinda short and doesnt go anywhere i will put chapter 4 up to.... just to be nice so...enjoy and please review... the more reviews I get the more sooner I'll update :))))

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

**Charlie came home right as I was setting out the food I made. I'm guessing him and the boys haven't had a real good home cooked meal in a long time seeing as Charlie came in practically drooling. **

**"So, you sounded pretty upset when you called me, why did you want to come live with us all of a sudden, I mean, last I heard you didn't want anything to do with us and that was why you only called." Charlie asked after taking a bite of his chocolate chip pancake.**

**Oh no… am I going to actually tell them I've been raped the past four years? What if they dad doesn't want me because I'm not the sweet innocent little girl I once was. I mean I was far from that, There had been more then plenty times that I had snuck out after I was raped and just to get it off my mind, went off to some party getting high, drunk or both, then waking up the next morning not knowing where I was. There were also a couple times that I woke up next to a random guy, there were even a period in time that I ended up cutting, I haven't done that in 3 months though…but would my dad want me the way I am now or would he want the little girl he had nearly 10 years ago. Would Em and Jazz want a messed up little sister who's been through more shit then you could think a 17 year old has gone through or would they want the sweet caring little sister that used to put band-aids on there little wounds after they fell? I decided I wouldn't tell them about Phil, or my mom. I've dealt with this shit for a long time… I think I can handle it a while longer, as long as I don't have to be sent back to Florida.**

**"Dad, I've missed you and the boys so much, it's not that I didn't want you in my life, it's just with Phil's baseball, School, friends…MOM… I've been busy….But after I thought about it for awhile I knew I needed to be with you, mom was just being to high-maintenance, and Phil was never there. I just missed ya'll please don't send me back… I just want to graduate from Forks High." I partly lied. I had lied so much in the past years it was just to easy, dad totally bought it.**

**"I would never send you back against your will…we've missed you so much"**

**"I love you, daddy" I smiled.**

**"I love you too, Bells" He grinned back.**

**"Well, I'm going to go unpack, you don't have to stay here all day, if you need to work I understand."**

**"No, they can handle 1 day without me. I just want to be with my daughter!"**

**Charlie helped bring all my luggage up to my old room, which really needed to be updated. It was still the pink and purple room I had when I was seven. Maybe I'd do a chocolate brown and lime green color scheme. Oh well I had plenty of time to think about it. Charlie, decided he was going to run down to La Push, since there really wasn't much to do since I was unpacking and all. I plugged in my I-pod and went to my newest and favorite playlist. The sad thing was that this playlist consisted of nothing but sad, depressing songs. I turned up the volume as the notes of Second Chance by Shinedown**

**_My eyes are open wide  
By the way I made it through the day  
I watch the world outside  
By the way I'm leaving out today_**

I just saw Haley's Comet, she waved  
Said, "Why are you always running in place?"  
Even the man in the moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the stratosphere

Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

Please don't cry one tear for me  
I'm not afraid of what I have to say  
This is my one and only voice  
So listen close, it's only for today

I just saw Haley's Comet, she waved  
Said, "Why are you always running in place?"  
Even the man in the moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the stratosphere"

Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

Here is my chance  
This is my chance

Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

**As the closing notes finished I really thought about the lyrics. I mean sure the beat didn't sound depressing but when you looked into this popular song they were saying sometimes goodbye was a second chance, and for them goodbye meant leaving this earth forever, so they could finally be happy, they had tried as hard as they could to be happy but it wasn't working out…**

**The next song that started was defiantly a depressing song, you could tell by the way the notes moved and how they words were sung. I started to sing along to this song to as I laid down on my bed, facing the ceiling.**

**_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until' the night_**

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said, "I'll love her till I die"  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The Angels sang a whiskey lullaby

La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa  
La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa

The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until' the night

She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the Angels sang a whiskey lullaby

La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa  
La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa  
La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa  
La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa

**As the notes ended I heard someone huff, I turned to see a livid Emmett and a sad Jasper.**

**"Oh hey guys, what's wrong?" I asked getting up into a sitting position.**

**"Why are you listening to songs about people killing themselves and/or drinking themselves to death?" Jasper asked, sitting on my bed.**

**"I don't know, I just feel like it"**

**"But WHY do you feel like it… I mean one depressing song is enough but two in a row? Is something wrong?" Emmett spoke up.**

**"No, nothings wrong, Whiskey lullaby is a beautifully written song that tells the story of a love story gone wrong, if you watched the music video you'd understand. Then Second Chance, I just loved figuring out the meaning behind the words I mean the person who wrote it clearly had something tragic happen in their life, and after no matter how much they tried, for their friends, for their family, for themselves, to be happy they couldn't. So sometimes saying goodbye is really a second chance." I told them.**

**"So, there's no specific reason you listen to depressing songs?" Jasper asked**

**"No" I said, well the reasons I listen to them I don't want to share.**

**"Ok, so I'm unpacked how about we order pizza, go get tons of ice cream, and set up a fort in the living room like we used to 10 years ago" I suggested.**

**"YES! I'll go get the ice cream, Jazz set up the Fort, and Bells order the pizza" Emmett boomed. We all agreed and went our separate ways.**


	4. Someone i can relate to

A/N::: Here's chapter 4, remember to review!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Jasper had the Fort set up, I had ordered the pizza, now we were just waiting on Emmett, and the delivery boy to come. The doorbell rang, so I grabbed my wallet and headed to the door thinking it was the pizza delivery, boy was I wrong. It was that blond bitch that I saw at the high school this morning.**

**"Um, hello?" I asked confused.**

**"What the hell are you doing here?" she sneered. Before I even got the chance to reply Jasper came over saying "Bells, is the pizz- Oh hey Rose" He said wrapping an arm around my shoulder in a brotherly fashion.**

**"Oh, so your Emmett's girlfriend… I knew she'd be beautiful, but I thought he'd choose someone with a personality and wasn't such a stuck up bitch" I said.**

**"ME!?! I'm not the whore prancing around a school I don't even go to and trying to steal peoples boyfriends. And Jasper! How could you cheat on Alice!" Oh no she didn't just call me a whore! Call me a bitch, cunt, ass, whatever but no one calls me a whore! That's like a blow below the belt to me, after what I've gone through.**

**"Woah, there Rose, First off don't call Bella a whore, she-" he stopped talking as I lunged at her knocking her off the porch and into the yard. We fought for dominance, at first she was winning since she was taller, had nails and heels that hurt when kicked by them. But after breaking her heels, pulling her hair, and, throwing a couple of good punches I finally had her pinned down under me. "Don't you EVER call me a whore again! Call me a Bitch, cunt whatever the hell you want but DO NOT EVER call me a whore again or it will be more then just your face that gets messed up." I said pulling my fist back to through one more punch. But my hand was caught, and I was lifted up and into I'm assuming Emmett's arms. He carried me inside as Jasper went to help Rose. Emmett set me down on the couch his and started rant**

**"Bella! What the hell were you thinking? This is not the Bella I know, The Bella I know would not go beat the shit out of her big brothers girlfriend, actually she wouldn't harm a fly! Where did that Bella go?" he yelled.**

**"That Bella was lost somewhere along the way a LONG time ago, people can call me whatever the hell they want, but when they call me a slut or a whore, they've crossed the line. Don't go expect me to apologize because that's not going to happen." I said getting up and walking up the stairs.**

**"Where are you going?" He said following me.**

**"I don't know, but I don't need this, I have other issues to deal with other then the ice princess, so go on, go be her knight and shining armor" I said with a fake laugh.**

**"Bells, what's going on? Talk to me please!"**

**"No, I…I just…just need to be alone" I said grabbing my phone and I-pod before running down the stairs and out the door.**

**As I walked out into the chilly evening air I realized I had to tell someone, I couldn't keep all these emotions bottled up unless I wanted a repeat of what happened 20 minutes ago.**

**I walked down the streets of Forks with one ear bud in, listening to Evanescence when I heard a motorcycle come up behind me. I turned to see Edward coming to a stop beside me. "Hello, again" he said.**

**"Hey" I replied coldly.**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"Oh, I haven't been in Forks for 24 hours and I've already gotten in a fight with my brothers and one of my brothers girlfriends."**

**"Wow" **

**"Tell me about it… hey do you want to hang out, I need to clear my head" I told him.**

**"Sure, hop on" he told me.**

**I got into the same position as earlier this morning, and felt the same jolt of electricity. Edward then took off, I had no idea where we were going, we could be going to Canada for all I know, but I didn't care.**

**About 10 minutes later we were pulling up to a beach, it was so beautiful. Edward pulled off his backpack and started rummaging through it, coming out with a full big bottle of Malibu. We found a dry spot on the beach and collapsed down. He opened up the bottle, took a swig and offered it to me. I took it greedily and took not one but 3 swigs before screwing the cap back on. **

**"So, what happened?" Edward asked casually after a minute.**

**"Well, as I was unpacking, Jasper and Emmett heard me listening to a couple songs they said was depressing and freaked out, then while Emmett was getting ice cream the doorbell rang so I went to get it thinking it was the pizza guy, but it was Rose… I guess her name is… anyway she called me a whore and I kinda tackled her, beat the shit out of her causing Emmett to get all mad at me so I stormed out of the house and here I am." I confessed to him.**

**"Wow, I wish I could have seen that" he chuckled taking another swig from the bottle.**

**We started playing 20 questions, drinking, and laughing.**

**"So, why did you move back here?"**

**Even intoxicated I knew not to go babble my secrets out, but with Edward I felt like I could trust him. "Ok, well before I tell you, you must know that no one knows about this, you're the first for me to tell, you cant tell anyone or I will hunt you down and fucking castrate you" I threatened. **

**He just nodded, a little scared by my threat. "Ok, so I lived here until I was 7, everything was great until my mom was caught cheating on my dad, who knows how long she was sleeping around. She claimed she didn't want to be lonely after the divorse so she took me, totally ignoring my brothers, they haven't seen her in 10 years because she doesn't want anything to do with them. All was ok until I was 13, my mom remarried this guy named Phil. He started raping me, and abusing me, my mother became a raging alcoholic, and I was left to suffer, I suffered for four years, and then just last night I was in my room in Florida, and Phil raped me, not once but twice, then started talking about how when I was 18 we were getting married. I called my dad saying I just needed a change, I couldn't stand my mom anymore so he booked me the first flight out." I said finishing in a whisper.**

**"Bella, I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me this, and I can relate, I'm adopted. When I was 14 I watched my father rape and murder my mother, then he turned on me. I was molested many times in my 14 years then one day they caught him robbing a bank, he was charged and sent to jail for everything and I was sent to live with my foster parents." He told me. I truly felt sorry that he had to go through this, but at least we had each other to relate to. We changed to happier subjects and finished the remaining 3/4ths of the bottle. We were drunk way to drunk to drive so I called Jasper while Edward called his sister.**

**"BELLA!" exclaimed a relieved Jasper.**

**"Heyyy Jazzzyy!" I slurred.**

**"Bella! Are you drunk?"**

**"I don'tt knowww, are youu?" I giggled.**

**"Bella, where are you?"**

**"ummm… on the moon?" I said, but it came out as a question.**

**"Bella!" Edward yelled from behind me. I turned to quick causing me to fall, loose my phone and bust out laughing.**

**"My sisters coming to pick us upp!" he slurred.**

**"Okey-dokey" A couple minutes later a car pulled up and we got in, the girl looked like a little pixie, but she looked mad, so no one said anything the whole way.**

**I told her to just drop me off at the beginning of my street because I wasn't ready to go home yet.**

**I stumbled my way down the street and saw a frantic looking Jasper on the porch.**

**"JAZZY!" I yelled. His head snapped up and he ran to me bringing me into a big hug.**

**"Bella! We WILL talk about this tomorrow, but for now we need to get you to bed"**

**I just nodded, now sleepy and let him carry me to my room. He laid me under the covers and told me goodnight before turning off my light and leaving my room, leaving me to sleep. I woke up to My Immortal by Evanescence playing, along with a major headache. I shuffled downstairs to find Emmett and Jasper eating cereal.**

**"Morning" I said with a yawn.**

**"Morning" Jasper said, while Emmett just glared in response. I brushed it off and grabbed a pop tart before heading upstairs to get ready for my first day at Forks High…with a hangover…great.**

**I was done 30 minutes later, dressed in dark wash skinny jeans and shirt that had a picture of Grumpy from Snow White saying 'Who You Calling  
Grumpy?' With some black ballet flats. I walked outside with Jasper and Emmett, about to get into the jeep when I noticed Edward with his motorcycle, I changed direction and headed straight to him.**

**"BELLA! No, you're riding with us!" yelled Emmett.**

**"Uh no, you think you can give me the silent treatment then just go and tell me what to do? Sorry it doesn't work that way Em." I said hopping on the back of Edwards Bike and taking off leaving a shocked and confused Emmett and Jasper behind.**


	5. Aren't first days the best?

**_A/N::: Chapter 5 is here!!! please remember to review! the more reviews the quicker i update!_**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Edward and I pulled up to the school earning a lot of stares from everyone.**

**"So, umm… thanks for the ride… I'll see you later?" I asked**

**"Um, sure"**

**"Bye" I said turning away and heading towards the school. **

**"Umm, hello, I'm Bella Swan, the new student" I told the lady at the front desk in the office.**

**"Oh, hello, sweetie, I'm Mrs. Cope. Here's your schedule, this school is so small you probably don't need any help getting around, but here's a map if you get lost, or I'm sure you could ask one of your brothers." She smiled.**

**"Thank you, I'm sure I'll see you around. Have nice day, Ms. Cope."**

**"You too Bella"**

**I nodded and walked out of the front office, I had made it just around the corner when I felt an extremely large set of hands grab my arms and pull me aside.**

**"What the hell's your problem?" I all but yelled, turning and coming face to face with Emmett and Jasper.**

**"What the hell's our problem? What the hell's your problem?" Emmett shot back.**

**I just glared at him. Even though I love him to death, I can only handle so much of him, especially when he's like this.**

**"My problem? I don't have a problem"**

**"How do you even know Cullen?" Jasper asked calmly. Jasper has always been the peace maker, always the calm one.**

**"You mean Edward? Oh he's a friend, a really good one that understands and relates to me."**

**"What do you mean understands and relates to you?!?" **

**"I don't know Emmett. He just gets me and I get him… if you don't know what relate and understand means, go look it up" I snapped.**

**Jasper just looked at me. "how do you know him?" Jasper asked calmly, again.**

**"I met him yesterday, I decided to walk home instead of having Charlie come get me. It was about to rain and he offered me a ride. Then after I left last night, he found me and we hung out at some beach in La Push, not that any of this is either of your business." I told them turning on my heel and leaving them shocked, yet again.**

**I didn't wasn't to run into the ice princess again so I just went to find my first period. I had English with Ms. Johnson. The class was close by so I put my stuff at an empty desk and headed off to the restroom.**

**I walked in and saw no one was in the restroom, thank god. As I walked out of the stall and over to the sinks I heard "YOU!" thinking it was Rose I jumped and turned around only to come face to face with I think it was Edwards little sister.**

**"umm, do I know you?" I asked**

**"You, you were with my brother last night. Look you look like a really nice, sweet girl… you don't need to hang out with him, I don't even hang out with him, he's bad news. So, your name's Isabella? That's just what he kept calling you…"**

**"Yeah, but I go by Bella"**

**"awesome, I'm Alice…what class are you going to?"**

**"English, with Ms. Johnson."**

**"I'm in there too, I guess that was your things on my desk."**

**"Oh, I'm sorry about that, I can move my stuff" I said as we made our way into the classroom.**

**"No, it's ok, I just set my things next to it. No problem." She smiled and danced over to our seats.**

**I just looked at her in awe, wishing I could move like that and not fall on my face.**

**Turns out I had 1st period, 3rd period, 4th period, lunch (5th period), and 8th period with Alice. She asked if I wanted to sit with her boyfriend and friends at lunch, and I gladly accepted, knowing I didn't want to have to sit by myself, or with Emmett and Jazz. We were walking towards the cafeteria when I heard Emmett's booming voice "So, you get along with Jaspers girlfriend, but you cant get along with mine?"**

**Alice and I stopped and turned. I saw Emmett and my vision went red. I stomped up to him and said "Alice has been nothing but nice to me! I didn't even know she's dating Jasper! And Alice isn't like the Ice Princess, going around calling me a slut or WHORE!" I was yelling at the end. Even though Emmett was over 200 lbs in muscle and about 2 feet taller then me I think he was a little scared. No one spoke in the now empty hall until I heard Alice's voice "Your Emmett and Jaspers little sister! Oh my god we're going to be great friends!... oh my god, you're the one who messed up Rose?!?"**

**Emmett broke away from our stare-down so I turned to Alice and just nodded. "yep, She came over to my house and crossed the line by calling me a whore, and I just snapped. That's why I was with your brother last night" I explained.**

**"Bella, why cant you get along with Rose? I love her and it hurts me that you can get along with Alice but not her." Emmett's voice cracked at the end.**

**"I'm sorry it's just that I've gone through things, I've had issues since I was 7 years old and when she called me a whore it crossed the line, if she was nice to me like Alice I wouldn't have a problem." I said running a hand through my hair, which caused all my bangles to fall down my arm showing a couple of scars from back when I cut. I didn't think they noticed until Alice yanked my arm towards her, ripped my bangles off and saw many of my healing cuts. Her eyes started to water as she looked up to me and said "Was THIS part of coping with your issues!" Emmett looked at my arm and back at me speechless.**

**"For awhile…yes, but I haven't cut in like 3 months, it would have been longer but I relapsed awhile back. I'm good now though." I told them.**

**"Wh-what made you cut?" Alice asked while Em was still frozen, still looking at me.**

**"Um, I'm not comfortable talking about it."**

**"Bella, you have to talk to someone about it" Emmett said, breaking his silence.**

**"and I have…for the most part. I just don't like talking about it. Now can we just go to lunch…please we only have 20 minutes left."**

**They just nodded and we headed towards the cafeteria. We grabbed our food and headed to a table that held only Jasper and a torn up Rosalie. She had a black eye which was _almost _hidden by make up, a bandaged hand and a bandage across her nose. When Rose saw us approach she said "I don't care if your Emmett's little sister or not, your still a who-cunt" she changed words just in time…good she took my threat seriously. I felt someone put a restraining hand on me, it was too big to be Alice's, to small to be Emmett's and it couldn't be Jaspers because he was in front of me, plus I felt that jolt of electricity only one person could make me feel…Edward. I let him hold my arm not knowing what I'd do to Rose but I had to get one thing out " I don't care if your Emmett's girlfriend, your still a bitch, Ice Princess. " I smirked, then with a sudden after thought I said "oh, and Ice princess…you might wanna check your make up I can see that black eye." I smirked again. Everyone looked at me like I'd grown two heads, I guess no one talked to her like this, then I heard Edwards's musical laugh. I just turned on my heel, dumped my uneaten food in the trash and walked out. I heard someone following, I turned and it was Edward.**

**"Hey" I said.**

**"Nice show back there" he laughed.**

**"Yeah thanks for grabbing hold of my arm back there, who knows what I would of done…"**

**He just laughed "So, you wanna skip the rest of the day?"**

**"My, my Mr. Cullen… trying to get me to skip on the first day?" I asked playfully and flirtatiously.**

**"I'm trying but am I succeeding?"**

**I just nodded "So, how about we go to that beach you took me yesterday?"  
"actually I know somewhere else we can go"**

**"Ok" I followed him out to his motorcycle.**

**EPOV**

**I was riding my motorcycle down the street when I saw Bella. There was something that just drew me to her, I felt like I had to be with her. I also wanted to feel that jolt of electricity that left my skin tingling. I pulled up and asked if she wanted a ride. She agreed and we headed to the beach in La Push. When we got off I pulled out a new big bottle of Malibu, thinking she could use it after being in a fight not only with Rose but with both Emmett and Jasper too. We found a dry spot on the beach and sat down.**

**"So, what happened?" I asked wanting to know what had happened and why she was so upset and trying to hide it.**

**"Well, as I was unpacking, Jasper and Emmett heard me listening to a couple songs they said was depressing and freaked out, then while Emmett was getting ice cream the doorbell rang so I went to get it thinking it was the pizza guy, but it was Rose… I guess her name is… anyway she called me a whore and I kinda tackled her, beat the shit out of her causing Emmett to get all mad at me so I stormed out of the house and here I am." I could tell she was about to open up the floodgates, she was hiding something and I wanted to help her so she wouldn't be a fuck up like me. If only I had opened up to someone I wouldn't be like this but a mistakes a mistake.**

**"Wow, I wish I could have seen that" I chuckled at the thought of little Bella beating the shit out of Rose, and taking another swig from the bottle.**

**We started playing 20 questions, drinking, and laughing.**

**"So, why did you move back here?"**

**She took a deep breath "Ok, well before I tell you, you must know that no one knows about this, you're the first for me to tell, you cant tell anyone or I will hunt you down and fucking castrate you" She threatened and I have to admit I was a little scared of her. "Ok, so I lived here until I was 7, everything was great until my mom was caught cheating on my dad, who knows how long she was sleeping around. She claimed she didn't want to be lonely after the divorce so she took me, totally ignoring my brothers, they haven't seen her in 10 years because she doesn't want anything to do with them. All was ok until I was 13, my mom remarried this guy named Phil. He started raping me…and…and abusing me, my mother became a raging alcoholic, and I was left to suffer…I suffered for four years, and then just last night I was in my room in Florida, and Phil raped me, not once but twice, then started talking about how when I was 18 we were getting married. I called my dad saying I just needed a change, I couldn't stand my mom anymore so he booked me the first flight out." She finished in a whisper with her head down.**

**I was shocked. How could someone so wonderful and beautiful as Bella go through all that, and act as if nothings wrong. How can people believe her so easily, I mean no one suspects a thing. "Bella, I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me this, and I can relate, I'm adopted. When I was 7 I watched my father rape and murder my mother, then he turned on me. I was molested many times in those next 7 years following my mother's death, then one day when I was 14 they caught him robbing a bank, he was charged and sent to jail for everything and I was sent to live with my foster parents, who are also my god parents." I told her, I hadn't told anyone, not my foster parents, the cops anyone about the molesting part. I just told them I saw my father murder my mother. I was always to scared to tell anyone I was molested. I don't know why I told her but I guess it was because we have gone through some of the same pain, but at least we had each other. We changed to happier subjects and finished the remaining 3/4ths of the bottle. We were drunk way to drunk to drive, and even drunk I knew never to ride my motorcycle, it was my baby. So I called the one person I knew I could count on to pick me up, she may be pissed but she'd do anything for me in a heartbeat, Alice.**

**She picked up on the first ring "Where the hell are you?!?" She yelled.**

**"cool it, Alii, I need yo-youu to pick up me and a-a friend" I slurred.**

**"EDWARD! Your drunk!"**

**"Am I or are youu?"**

**"Who is your 'friend'?"**

**"Isabella!"**

**"Where are you?"**

**"Um, the beachhh"**

**"Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes, don't go ANYWHERE!"**

**"I lovvee you Aliceee"**

**The line disconnected…oh well.**

**I turned to see Bella on the phone. "Bella!" I yelled, she turned and fell and we erupted into laughter. "My sister's picking us upp!" I slurred.**

**"Okey-dokey"**

**A few minutes later Alice pulled up. No one said anything until we were close to Bella's street. She asked if we could let her out at the corner of her street because she wasn't quite ready to go home. After Bella was gone, Alice turned to me. "What the hell Edward! You need to cut this shit out! Get your act together, I'm not always going to be here for you! You know if mom or dad had to come and get you it would be the last time you were outside of the house for a LONG time!"**

**"Yeah, yeah" I waved her off. We pulled up to the house and I all but jumped out of the cars, ran up the stairs to my room where I passed out with all my clothes still on.**

**I woke up the next morning to someone jumping onto my stomach**

**"ooff" I groaned and opened my eyes to see Alice.**

**"Get the hell off me!" **

**"Fine, fine…by the way you have 5 minutes to get ready if your going to school today."**

**"Uh, yeah I am going to school today" I said jumping out of bed, letting out a string of profanities.**

**Alice just looked at me, shocked.**

**"What?" I snapped.**

**That got her out of her daze and she stuttered out "I-I was j-just ki-kidding, your actually going t-to sch-school?"**

**"Yeah, got a problem with it?"**

**"N-nooo" **

**"Good, see ya" I said running downstairs, out the door and on to my motorcycle, rushing to go get Bella.**

**I had just pulled up when I saw Emmett and Jasper. They had tried to be my friend but I wouldn't let them in. Isn't it ironic that Bella is the closest thing to a friend, she knows my dark past that caused me to be the way I am, when I've only known her for a day. Carlisle, Esme and Alice don't even know everything that has gone on in my life. Emmett and Jasper started walking towards Emmett's jeep; totally not noticing me standing 10 feet away. I waited for Bella to come out. When she did she started walking in there direction but caught site of me and made her way towards me. When Jasper and Emmett noticed she wasn't following them they looked over. Jasper had his hands clenched While Emmett looked like he was about to bust a couple veins. **

**"BELLA! No, you're riding with us!" yelled Emmett.**

**"Uh no, you think you can give me the silent treatment then just go and tell me what to do? Sorry it doesn't work that way Em." She said hopping on the back of my bike. It was clear she didn't want to be here anymore so I took off leaving a shocked, confused and furious Emmett and Jasper behind.**

**We pulled up to the school, and everyone was staring. Great. Why can't people mind their own fucking business? I hate high school**

**Bella had to leave and get her schedule so we parted ways. I watched her walk away, unable to take my eyes off her, especially her ass. The warning bell rang so I headed off to class. I was just down the hall from my room when I was yanked into the guys bathroom, and thrown up against the wall by Emmett, with Jasper flanking him.**

**"What the hell?!?" I yelled.**

**"What the hell?!? WHAT THE HELL?!? You have the nerve to ask us 'what the hell?!?' when it's us that should be asking you that! We don't want you around Bella, you need to leave her the fuck alone!"**

**"Why? So you can gang up on her and take Ice Princess' side the next time she calls Bella a whore?"**

**"You need to mind your own fucking business, and stay the hell out of our lives as much as possible" Jasper said with venom.**

**"Fuck, I don't need to deal with your shit! I don't want to hang out with you1]! I don't want to be your best friend that talks about there girlfriends and throws a football around with! I don't associate with ya'll!"**

**"Good, then stay away from Bella" Jasper said.**

**"Sorry I'll go away when she tells me to go away, but right now, from what I've heard it seems that I'm the only one that she can trust, that she can relate to. So if you'll excuse me I need to get to class." I said shrugging out of Emmett's grasp.**

**"What do they mean by relating to each other?!?" I heard Emmett ask Jasper as I walked out the door.**

**I walked in late, but at least I came.**

**"Ah your late, Cullen" Coach Bird said as I walked in.**

**"Hey, at least I showed up, right? That's all that matters"**

**He said nothing else and I headed to my seat. The following classes went pretty much the same. During 4th period a note was sent from the office for me to go to the principle's office. Great. I walked down the hall and to the office.**

**"Hey Sheila" I said to Ms. Cope as I took a seat. I had been in here so much I knew everyone in here on first name basis. **

**"What did you do now Edward?"**

**"Well….I actually don't know. He could be giving me a medal for actually showing up. I haven't rolled his house or vandalized his or any of the staff's car this year, no recent fights, no drugs…or alcohol…at school. I honestly don't know" I shrugged my shoulders.**

**Ms. Cope just shook her head at me and went back to her computer.**

**"Mr. Cullen" I looked up to see Mr. Waters, the principle**

**"Hey Phil, what did I do now?" I asked standing and following him to his office.**

**"Well surprisingly, you're not in trouble. I actually wanted to talk to you about another student."**

**"Um, ok"**

**"Isabella Swan"**

**"You mean Bella?"**

**"yes, I've been asked by Chief Swan that you not hang around her. She left one of the biggest schools in Phoenix at the top of her class, so she's by far at the top of her class here. I don't want you bringing her down and throwing her life away. I've already heard you've been hanging out with her, correct?"**

**"Yes, but I cant force her to do anything, neither can you, her father, or her brothers. If she wants to be around me that's her choice, but I will not force her to do anything she doesn't want to do, she trusts me with secrets not even her brothers and father knows. When she doesn't want me around, I'll go away" I told him and walked out. It was already well into lunch so I decided, I'd go check out the cafeteria. I walked in and instantly saw what could easily turn into if something was done or said wrong. And the two people in that…Bella and Rose. Bella looked like she was about to snap at any minute so I walked across the cafeteria, and held onto her arm, restraining her if need be.**

**"I don't care if your Emmett's little sister or not, your still a who-cunt" A torn up Rose said.**

**" I don't care if your Emmett's girlfriend, your still a bitch, Ice Princess. " I smirked, silently laughing. Then as if in a second thought Bella said "oh, and Ice princess…you might wanna check your make up I can see that black eye." This time I couldn't hold in my laughter, I started cracking up at the look on Rose's face, because no one had the balls to stand up to 'The Rosalie Hale'. The then turned on her heel and walked out of the cafeteria, and I followed like a lost puppy. She was my hero right now for standing up to Rose. When she was out of the Cafeteria she turned to face me.**

** "Hey" she said.**

**"Nice show back there" I laughed.**

**"Yeah thanks for grabbing hold of my arm back there, who knows what I would of done…"**

**I just laughed at the thought of her kicking Rose's ass…again "So, you wanna skip the rest of the day?"**

**"My, my Mr. Cullen…trying to get me to skip on the first day?" She asked flirtatiously.**

**"I'm trying but am I succeeding?" I flirted back.**

**She just nodded "So, how about we go to that beach you took me yesterday?"  
"Actually I know somewhere else we can go" I said thinking about the meadow I found a couple years back.**

**"Ok" she said, following me out to my motorcycle.**


	6. Emmett? Emmett who?

**_A/N::: Ok so quite a few things happen in this Chapter. Bella reveals more and Edward opens up more about what has happened to him. This chapters pretty long and you get to hear from JAZZ!!!! Wooo!!!! I hope you like this chapter. I'm in the middle of ch. 7 as i speak...so yeah....enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! The more REVIEWS the sooner I will post!_**

* * *

**BTW I own nothing, zip, nada... I wish I did but sadly I dont :(((( maybe Edward Jazz and Emmett can cheer me up!!!!**

**Chapter 6**

**The cold air was bowing in my face, my hair, flowing back in the wind as I snuggled myself more into Edwards back. We had been driving for about 10 minutes now, I was about to ask where we were going when he turned onto a dirt road.**

**"We're almost there" He said**

**I just nodded. We came to a stop and Edward helped me off the back of the bike. He kept my hand in his, as he led me towards the forest. **

**"Are you going to kill me and hide my body in the forest or something?" I joked after a few minutes of walking deeper into the Forest. **

**"Maybe" He chucked as he moved a tree branch out of the way, showing us a small meadow. It was absolutely magical. I gasped and turned to Edward.**

**"Oh my god! This place is so beautiful! How did you find this?" I gushed, my eyes tearing up. I was always over emotional when I was in P.M.S. mode.**

**"Well, I was even more pissed at the world then usual. It was a few months after I came to Forks. I had walked into the house after school one day and saw Esme and Carlisle dancing in the kitchen, with no music, Carlisle was just humming softly. When I saw that it just triggered something. I had thought, this shouldn't be Esme and Carlisle. This should be my mother, my mother should be alive. This should be my father, my father shouldn't be some sick fucked up person that molested his son for years, raped and murdered his wife, tried to rob a bank, and is now rotting in prison. That should have been my parents I saw dancing together when I came in from school. I just dropped my bag and ran out the door. I was out all night just walking through the forest. Right as the sun was rising I came into this clearing. I skipped school and just thought about random things that whole day. Nobody even knows this place exists, only you and I." He told me.**

**I looked up at him and saw the sadness in his eyes. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, snuggling my head into his chest. We just stayed like that until Edward broke the silence.**

**"You know what one of the saddest part about my mothers death is though?"**

**"What?" I asked**

**"When they pulled up all her medical records, they told me she had just gone to the doctor and found out she was 14 weeks pregnant, with a little girl. I would have been a big brother to a sweet innocent little girl, but no that sick bastard I used to call dad, killed her too."**

**"Edward…I am so sorry. You would have been a great brother, you may act like a tough bad ass but I can see past it, I can see that you're tender and loving and have a big heart. Right now you're just lost and needs help but doesn't know how to ask for it. I know you haven't known me even a week, but do know that we CAN relate to each other, and WE can help each other, if we just_ trust_ each other." I told him.**

**He just nodded and pulled me tighter to him, as if he had to make sure I was really there, and he wasn't alone.**

**I don't know how long we stood there holding each other but I could care less. I looked up at the now clear sky only to see it was twilight.**

**"It's Twilight" I said breaking the silence.**

**Edward looked up. "Yeah I guess it is. Well we wouldn't want to be out here in the dark lets head back."**

**"I don't want to go home yet" I told him.**

**"Who said I was taking you home?" He smirked**

**I unwrapped my arms from his waist. And pulled his arm towards the way we had come from.**

**"Why do you wear all these bracelets?" Edwards asked as we walked through the forest hand in hand.**

**"Um, well… those cover the scars from where I cut myself. I tried to stop about 6 months ago and I was doing well until about 2 ½ - 3 months ago. It was a really bad night that night, Phil and my mom weren't the only ones that made my life a living hell you know."**

**"Why did you start cutting yourself in the first place? What happened, I thought it was just Phil hurting you then your mom well just being her."**

**"Well, You know the sexual abuse started at 13, well, you know when most people are raped they go into a depression, keep to themselves, well I was so freaked out and worried that if anyone especially Em, Jazz or my dad, found out that they would think less of me or even shun me, so I actually went out for the cheerleading team, became captain, became popular. I was so popular back there that I could walk into school in a garbage bag and everyone would think it was so cute, then the next day they would show up wearing one. So it was easy to hide marks when we weren't cheering, and when we were, there was make-up. Well my freshman year, I was cheering. We were at the state championships, cheering for our Varsity team. We scored the winning touchdown right at the end of the game and everyone rushed out on the field to the team. I was celebrating with my so called friends when I felt someone was behind me, I turned and saw this junior, he was quarterback, his name was James.**

**We got to talking and he asked me to go to a party. I decided why not. Well he was really sweet…at the beginning. We got together after the party and I was proud to be called his girlfriend. James never knew what Phil did and Phil never knew about James. We had been going out for about a year when he hit me. We were at a party, He was high, I was drunk. I thought nothing of it. Well he started doing more and more drugs, more and more often, which caused the beatings to be more often. Then it got to the point where he would rape me. So not only was I raped by my step father but also my boyfriend. I couldn't tell anyone, I mean who would believe me, plus he always threatened me. Well since James got more and more into drugs he decided to sell them, eventually he got caught selling them and was sent to jail for 2 or 3 years. He was sent to jail 6 months ago, which was when I stopped cutting. I had originally started because I just hated what my life was. At some points I _wished _I would accidentally cut to deep and die. But then my dad, Emmett or Jasper would pop into my head and I'd think 'I can't leave them, what would they think of me? Would they blame themselves? Would they hate me?' I put an end to cutting myself when I had accidently cut to deep. My only true friend, Justin had found me, he had saved my life."**

**"Wow, I thought you had told me everything back on the beach, but wow. I am so sorry someone as sweet as you had to go through that. You do know that Emmett, Jasper and your father love you very much and want you to be able to trust them. They won't shun you for what has happened in the past. Sure they'll be pissed, but not at you. They'll want to go kick Phil and James' ass just like me. Try and open up to them. As much as I love that you can trust me when only knowing me a short while, you need to trust your family, they want you to let them in. Try talking to them about it. I don't want you turning out like me" Edward said helping me onto the motorcycle.**

**"I will if you try and open up to Carlisle, Esme and Alice. They just want to help you and see you happy… oh and no matter what anyone says, please hang around. Don't stay away from me because… I don't know why but I just trust you…and I…well I really like you" I said leaning in and giving him a peck on the cheek.**

**Edward sat there for a moment, I think he was a little dazed, but he snapped out of it and hopped on his motorcycle. We just drove around town; I stayed snuggled into his back trying to keep warm. We decided to call it a night around 10. As we pulled up to my house I saw 3 figures looking out the window. Edward got off then helped me off. **

**"Goodnight Bella, I'll try to be more open with Carlisle, Esme and Alice…and don't worry I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." He bent down and gave me peck on the cheek just as I had earlier.**

** "Good and I'll try to open up and not be afraid of what Em, Jazz and my dad think. Goodnight Edward" I made a brave move and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips as he started up his motorcycle. I watched as he drove back down the street and left. I looked back at the house and groaned. Great I have to deal with 3 over protective guys. I know they mean well but come on!**

**As soon as I walked in the door they yelling started. I just covered my ears until they noticed I wasn't listening and stopped their rants.**

**"Good evening to you too" I told them.**

**"Where the hell were you? You just disappeared during lunch!" Emmett yelled.**

**"Well correct me if I'm wrong but, didn't your little Rosie call me a whore…no wait she was scared to call me that, instead she called me what was it? Jazz, could you help me out?"**

**Jazz looked at me then mumbled something**

**"What was that?"**

**"She called you a cunt" he groaned**

**"Once again, it was 'Rosie before my little sister' I don't ask any of you for anything except letting me stay here. But when my older brothers girlfriend calls me a cunt, slut, whore or anything vulgar and my brother defends her when he should be defending his little sister, that hurts. That cuts me deeply. You don't know half the shit I've gone through since I was taken from you, against my will! I always thought ya'll were the best big brothers a girl could ask for, especially you Em, my big teddy bear, but when they wont defend their little sister when she needs it, why should she even consider them her brothers? Huh? Why should she when she knows their Girlfriend is _always_ going to come first? I mean if I had a boyfriend that was constantly doing what Rose has been doing to me, I would of either dropped them or put them in their place, because MY family comes first, doesn't family mean anything to you?" My speech was a mere whisper by the end, silent tears spilling out my eyes pleading for them to understand, why I was upset with them and why I left. No one said anything we all just looked at each other.**

**"Well if there's nothing else to be said, I'm going to bed." I turned to walk out but someone grabbed hold of my arm. I turned hoping it was my Emmy-bear but it was only Jasper. That rant wasn't even aimed at him, it was for Emmett, and yet Emmett didn't do anything. I couldn't believe him.**

**"Bells, I know that this isn't the only time you've said you've gone through a lot of shit since you've been gone… What happened after mom took you?" **

**"I can't talk about it right now, and even if I could, I wouldn't talk about it here and now, because I know that _someone _would say it was my fault, or maybe that I deserved it." I said giving a pointed look at Emmett. **

**"I'm going to bed now. Goodnight Jazz, night dad" I said totally leaving Emmett out. If he wasn't going to show the big brother support I needed when he knew something was wrong with me, why should I even waste my breath on him, If something happens why would he take my side, I mean why should he need me if he Rose. Apparently she is all he needs, and if that's the case, then so be it. Emmett Swan won't have to worry about his little sister anymore, because he no longer has a little sister.**

**JazzPOV**

**I watched Bella walk out of the Cafeteria in shock. I couldn't believe Rose had said that, why did she hate my little Bella so much? Why didn't Emmett put her in her place, why isn't he making sure Bella's ok?**

**"What the hell Rose? Why do you hate my little Bellsy so much, she just came into town, she hasn't done anything to you. You go around being a bitch to her as soon as she comes to see her big brothers! Why do you have to call my sister such vulgar names? Why?" I yelled. I then turned to Emmett "Em, could you be anymore of an inconsiderate ass! You have LET your girlfriend walk all over your little sister. The one that used to call every night and talk to you for hours, and would laugh every time you laughed. You let Rose call her a whore, slut and now added to the list is cunt! What type of fucking brother are you?!? Do you not care about your baby sister?"**

**"Jazz, don't pull that shit on me, you know I care for her!" He yelled back at me**

**"Then why have you been letting Rose step all over her, why haven't you been taking her side, your always taking Rose's side, and more importantly she just walked out with CULLEN!" I yelled running out the cafeteria, hoping that he didn't take off with her. I ran out in the parking lot only to see the tail lights of a motorcycle. Great, just great. I didn't go back in the cafeteria, when the bell rang to go to 6th period I just got up and went hoping Bella would be at the house when I got home. The rest of the day passed slowly I gave Emmett the silent treatment. He didn't deserve a sister a great as Bella. I was so pissed that he'd put his girlfriend before his sister. It was kind of like that bro's before hoe's rule, only Bella wasn't a brother, she was a sister. **

**The ride home was torture there was so much tension in the air. We pulled up and I noticed Charlie was home, that was unusual.**

**I walked into the living room and dropped down into the recliner**

**"What's up, dad?"**

**"Nothin, Is Bella cooking dinner?"**

**"I don't know"**

**"Well could you go ask her, I was thinking about ordering pizza and having Billy and Jake come up."**

**"I can't ask her, she's not here"**

**"Why? Where the hell is she?"**

**She ran off with Cullen during lunch. Rose called her a cunt and Emmett didn't even defend her. When Rose called her a slut and a whore last night, and she attacked Rose… Emmett took Rose's side and got pissed at Bella. Emmett's being a Fucking Pigheaded ass!" I said raising my voice so Emmett could hear me.**

**"Well great, just great… she ran off with the Cullen boy"**

**"Dad, I think something's wrong with Bella"**

**"How so?"**

**"Well, Emmett had mentioned to me how he found out she used to cut herself, she stopped about 3 months ago, would have been longer but she relapsed for some reason, wouldn't say why. Plus I've heard her say 'you don't know half the shit I've gone through.' Something's wrong, and apparently Edward, understands and relates to her. She won't tell us anything. She's not my little Bellsy anymore" I said**

**"Well, as much as we want to know what has been going on we can't force it out of her, we have to just let her know that we're here for here, and hopefully she'll get over this Cullen thing. Hopefully she'll be here soon."**

**No one talked, dad, Em, and I just waited around. As each hour passed I got more and more worried. What if she went back to mom and Phil? What if she ran off with Edward? What if she's hurt? My thoughts were interrupted though by the sound of a motorcycle, Edward's motorcycle. I sighed in relief, glad to know she was ok, that relief though turned into anger when I saw him kiss her cheek, then right when I thought he was about to take off, she kissed him on the lips! The lips! My baby sister, and…CULLEN! Ughh! He is so not worth her time, why do all the guys have to want her? My thoughts were, again, interrupted by her coming in the house facing us. I yelled at her, relieved that she was home, and not to just take off like that again while Emmett and dad were yelling profanities about skipping school and being with Edward. She just covered her ears though.**

** "Good evening to you too" She said after we all quieted down.**

**"Where the hell were you? You just disappeared during lunch!" Emmett yelled.**

**"Well correct me if I'm wrong but, didn't your little Rosie call me a whore…no wait she was scared to call me that, instead she called me what was it? Jazz, could you help me out?"**

**I looked at her and mumbled it, I really didn't want to repeat the word, I wasn't one for using vulgar language and tried my best to not use it, especially with ladies around.**

** "What was that?"**

**"She called you a cunt" I groaned**

**"Once again, it was 'Rosie before my little sister' I don't ask any of you for anything except letting me stay here. But when my older brothers girlfriend calls me a cunt, slut, whore or anything vulgar and my brother defends her when he should be defending his little sister; that hurts. That cuts me deeply. You don't know half the shit I've gone through since I was taken from you, against my will! I always thought ya'll were the best big brothers a girl could ask for, especially you Em, my big teddy bear, but when they wont defend their little sister when she needs it, why should she even consider them her brothers? Huh? Why should she when she knows their Girlfriend is going to come first? I mean if I had a boyfriend that was constantly doing what Rose has been doing to me, I would of either dropped them or put them in their place, because MY family comes first, doesn't family mean anything to you?" She finished in just a whisper, silent tears rolling down her cheeks, I couldn't stand to know that my baby sister was upset, I just wanted to wrap her in a big hug and never let go, she would always be safe in her big brother's arms. I could see her trying to plead with her eyes to have us (Emmett) understand what she meant. Even though what she said was meant for Emmett, I still couldn't help but feel guilty. I mean, I could have tried to stop Rose, would she have listened, no, she just would have talked over me, but I still could have tried and I didn't. **

**"Well if there's nothing else to be said, I'm going to bed." She turned to walk out but I grabbed hold of her arm. She turned and I think she was a little surprised to see me. She probably expected it to be her brother bear, but no, he was to busy being an ass.**

**"Bells, I know that this isn't the only time you've said you've gone through a lot of shit since you've been gone… What happened after mom took you?" hopefully I could get out what went down when she was with mom.**

**"I can't talk about it right now, and even if I could, I wouldn't talk about it here and now, because I know that _someone _would say it was my fault, or maybe that I deserved it." She said giving a pointed look at Emmett. Great, so we would have a better chance of hearing what happened if it hadn't been for Emmett being a dense asshole.**

**"I'm going to bed now. Goodnight Jazz, night dad" She said totally leaving Emmett out. I could tell she wasn't going to forgive Emmett easily. It was going to take a lot of sucking up. Once I knew she was upstairs I turned to Emmett and finally spoke to him.**

**"You're a stupid ass, Emmett. Look at her, our baby sister was crying, crying because her big brother didn't defend her, you took the Rose's side instead of your own flesh and blood. I can't believe you!"**

**"Ah, shut the hell up! Don't give me that shit! You don't know what Rose has been through. You don't know why she's like that to people!"**

**I cut him off "And you don't think Bella his issues either! If she can relate to Edward in some way, shape or form, it's got to be pretty damn bad! You need to figure out who's more important at this moment, what is more important at this moment! Do you want to lose your sister, I can tell its going to take a hell of a lot to get her to forgive you and the more you wait, or the more you screw up the harder it will be. If I were you I wouldn't want to lose my baby sister, because she is one f THE most important woman in my life"**

**"More important then Alice?" **

**"In some ways yes, others no. Alice and Bella mean the same, I can't function right without either of them, knowing that one of them is mad at me nearly kills me. Just think about it, do you want to lose Bella, because that's what's happening, and once it's happened, it's happened." I said walking upstairs to check on Bella, and then get some rest myself.**


	7. in the rain

**_A/N::: Usually on your birthday you recieve gifts...well for my birthday im going to be the one giving! I givr you chapter 7! Its not really long but this should hold you until my birthday weekend my friends have planned is over with. _**

**_As of right now i have 995 hits 392 visitors, yet i only have 36 reviews... So i will post chapter 8 once i recieve...hmmmm.... 50 reviews. Thats only 14 more review and withthe stats i have, it shouldnt be that hard. Please Review, tell me what you think._**

* * *

**Disclaimer::: **

**Me: Guess what?!? My birthday's sunday! You know what i really want???**

**SM: What Devyn?**

**Me: Twilight! Please i really want it, it would be the bestest best best present EVER!**

**SM: No**

**Me: PLease**

**SM: No**

**Me: Pleeassseeee!!!1**

**SM: Repeat after me.... I Devyn, Do not own Twlight or any of the charactars**

**Me: *grumbles* Fine...I Devyn do not own Twilight or any of the charactars.... But i wish i did!**

**Chapter 7**

**I woke up and felt like shit. I just wanted to see Edward but I didn't know if he would even bother with school today. I threw on a blue tank top with a grey jacket and some dark wash skinny jeans. I threw my hair up in a messy bun and ran downstairs to grab breakfast. I stayed quiet as I passed Em to get a pop tart. **

**"So, you're giving your big brother the silent treatment?" Emmett asked a little peeved.'**

**"What brother?" I asked and walked out of the door. I decided I wait outside. I stepped onto the porch and saw Edward pull up not even a minute later. I internally squealed and ran to him as he got off. Opening his arms, I launched myself at him. I needed to be reminded that I wasn't alone, that I had Edward, and he'd be there for me. **

**"Hey…what's wrong?" He asked concerned, feeling my silent tears soak his shoulder. I just shook my head and continued with my silent tears. This was literally killing me. I had always known I wouldn't be able to live without Emmett, and the fact that we were fighting made me feel so tiny and alone. **

**"Let's just go to school. Charlie was pissed that I just left early yesterday" I mumbled. Edward just nodded and helped me on.**

**We pulled up to the school in what seemed to be a new record, time went by to fast.**

**"Do you want to talk to me about what happened last night after I dropped you off?" Edward whispered in my ear. I could feel all the stares on me. Glares from the girls and a look of longing from the guys.**

**"Not right now, maybe at lunch" **

**Edward just nodded. We still had a good 45 minutes until school started so Edward led us over to the side of the building so we wouldn't be in front of everyone as they arrived.**

**Edward sat up against the wall and pulled me down with him. I rested my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me and hummed. This was the sweet side of Edward I knew he had. I knew this was the_ REAL_ Edward. If Charlie or my brothers could see this side of him, I knew they would approve of him. If Edward just opened up and my brothers stopped judging him I could see the 3 of them as best friends. I had been lost in my thoughts and apparently so had Edward because out of nowhere the rare sun that had peeked out from behind the clouds was hidden by a huge figure that could only be Emmett's. **

**"There you are! You can't just take off like that. We looked everywhere for you!" Emmett boomed.**

**"Oh so that must make you brother of the year, huh?" I glared at him.**

**"Bells, I'm worrying about you, you shouldn't be hanging out with you, he's bad for you."**

**"Em, a lot of things have been bad for me, but with a fresh start can't bad actually be for the better?" I asked standing up, taking Edwards hand and leaving Emmett to think about what I had just said. **

**Edward and I started walking to my English class where he left me at the door with a kiss on the cheek. I walked into the class room and was suddenly attacked. I looked down to see Alice squeezing me tightly.**

**"Oh my god Bella! Don't you ever just take off like that without telling anyone, especially if you leave with Edward!"**

**"Alice, I'm sorry if I worried you or Jasper, Emmett was being an ass so I went out on the porch but then Edward showed up and offered me a ride to school."**

**"Emmett was worried to you know, he does care about you very very much" Alice interjected.**

**I shook my head "If he really cared about me like you Jasper and even Edward do, he wouldn't be acting the way he is. I mean why would he need his little sister when he has a girlfriend that's model material and takes up all his time?"**

**"Bell-"she started but I cut her off**

**"Alice, I don't want to talk about it"**

**I could tell she wasn't going to let this go and the only thing that was stopping her was the bell ringing and class starting.**

**Edward walked me to and from every class. As we would walk down the hall I would see Emmett glaring at us, and Rose glaring at me. **

**After 4th period, Edward was waiting, A smile broke across his face as he saw me and I couldn't help but smile back. He took my hand and led me away from the cafeteria we walked outside the school and came to the football field. We just sat there on the bleachers in silence, neither one of us speaking. Nothing needed to be said. **

**"What are you doing tonight?" I asked breaking the silence.**

**"Oh nothing, maybe hang out with you, piss people off, I haven't really decided yet" He chuckled.**

**I leaned by head on his shoulder and slapped his chest playfully.**

**"Well that sounds like fun" I said sarcastically.**

**We kept laughing and teasing, keeping the conversation light when out of nowhere it thundered and started pouring down rain, soaking us both. I looked at Edward and he looked pissed.**

**"What's wrong Edward, don't like a little water?" I teased.**

**"No, I just don't want to look like a drowned cat"**

**"Too late" I mumbled**

**"What was that?"**

**"Nothing" **

**"Nope, I thing you said something. Tell me what you said or I'll tickle you"**

**"Oh no you won't"**

**"Wanna bet?"**

**"No" I squeaked and took off running. It didn't take long for him to catch up. Edward snaked his arms around my waist and spun me back around to face him.**

**"Now, what did you say?"**

**"Nothing"**

**"Don't lie Isabella… you said something, what was it?" He asked tickling me.**

**I giggled and giggled trying not to give in. Finally it became to unbearable and broke. "I…_gasp_…said…_gasp_…t-too…_gasp_…late!"**

**Satisfied with the answer he stopped ticking me, but kept his arms around my waist. **

**We totally forgot about class, about being soaking wet and about it still pouring down rain. We just looked into each others eyes for the longest time. **

**"Bella" Edward breathed, breaking the silence.**

**"Hmm?"**

**"Bella, I-I know you've been through so much and I want you to know I wouldn't ever mean to hurt you. I really really like you, and well I can't stand us just being friends"**

**"What are you saying?" I asked. Does this mean he wants to go out with me? Why would someone want to go out with someone as messed up as me?**

**"Bella, w-will you be my girlfriend? I want to know your mine, that I can protect you"**

**I was shocked, but I nodded my head and a huge eat shitting grin spread across both our faces. He leaned down and kissed me, slowly and passionately. After many more kisses in the rain. I looked at my phone and noticed it was 2:50. We only had 30 minutes left so I asked if Edward just wanted to come to my house. Em and Jazz had some type of sport practice and Charlie was working a double and wouldn't be back until late tonight. He agreed and we headed to the parking lot.**

**We pulled up to my house and ran inside, eager to get dry. I brought Edward upstairs and led him to Jaspers room so I could get him so dry clothes. **

**"You can borrow some of Jazz's sweats, Emmett's are probably to big." I stated, when he was about to ask what the hell we were doing in my brother's room. I tossed him a green T-shirt that had a four leaf clover and said 'Get Lucky' then because I couldn't find any shorts since I needed to do Jaspers laundry I went into Emmett's room and grabbed an old pair of basketball shorts. I told Edward he could change in either of they boys' rooms as I headed down the hall to my room. **

**Once in my room I decided to wear a blue tank top and some black cutoffs. I threw my hair in a ponytail, checked my make up and opened the door to come face to face with Edward. He smiled at me and it was so infectious I had to smile back. I took his hand and led him back downstairs.**

**"Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked.**

**"Yeah, sure. What do you have?"**

**Edward and I looked through the collection and decided to watch Mirrors. We were at the part where The guys sister's mouth is being pulled open while she was in the bath, that I was super freaked out. I didn't even notice that I was whimpering but apparently Edward noticed.**

**"What's wrong, baby?" Edward asked**

**"This is freaking me out"**

**"Do you want me to distract you?"**

**I just nodded and he leaned down to kiss me. I deepened the kiss and wound my hand in his hair. His tongue grazed my lips then flicked my tongue. We were at a battle for dominance. I pulled him back so I was laying below him. Edwards lips left my lips only to travel down the hollow of my neck. He nibbled and sucked as I moaned his name. **

**"God, you're so fucking sexy" Edward said in between kisses he left on my skin. I replied with only a moan. I threw Edwards shirt off and he pulled my tank off leaving me in my bra and sweats. Edward made his way down the valley between my breast, then down to my stomach and back up to my breasts.**

**"What the hell?!?" I heard more then one person yell, followed by gasps.**

**Edward stopped mid-kiss, his head still nuzzled into my chest. He grabbed the shirt he'd been wearing and covered me with it before turning to face my brothers. I was utterly humiliated. Great, just perfect. **

**"Cullen! What the hell are you doing to my baby sister?" Emmett yelled.**

**Edward was about to speak when I cut him off "Emmett! What the hell are you doing! You and Jazz are supposed to be at practice!"**

**"Didn't you hear the announcement Bella? All afterschool activities were canceled." Alice chirped.**

**I looked at Edward; I couldn't believe this was happening! Ugh! **

**"You skipped…again! Bella what the hell is wrong with you!" Jasper yelled**

**"There's a hell of a lot of things wring with me ok? I cant be perfect like Rose with all the beauty and attitude, I cant be perfect like Emmett with being the best at every sport he tries, I cant be perfect like Alice, the little fasionista, that can pull off any outfit, I cant be perfect like you who can tell how anyone's feeling, and know how to make them feel better without really even trying. I'm messed up. I'm the one default, the screw up, the fuck up." I said, not meeting anyone's eyes. Emmett was about to speak up when my cell phone started ringing. I stood to get it. When I checked the caller ID it was the last person I wanted to talk to or see…. I stared at the phone in my hand, letting it ring. The last thing I remember was everyone calling my name in panic, and then it was silent. No sound, no light, nothing, just a pit of darkness.**


	8. IMPORTANTPLEASE READ!

****

A/N::::  
**My stories are on a short hold...some family issues have come up.  
My closest cousin is in the army. He just got back a few weeks ago but cant actually leave the base yet. Well we live in Texas and he's been on the base, Fort Hood. As of Today Thursaday Nov 5 2009, there was a shooting on the base. I was at school... It started around 1:30 this afternoon.  
So far 12 have died (including the shooter) and 31 have been wounded. I havent heard any info on my cousin, except that he called my aunt as the shooting broke out and that he's alive. I have no idea if he was woumded, if he knew the shooter, or if we have any friends that were hurt or killed.  
This is a tragic day and i hope that you can pray for those who were hurt/ killed and their family and friends. Police have 2 suspects in custody and are looking into 2 more people. Hopefully ****I will see Adam soon. I was so shaken up when I got the text message from my mother in class I almost ran out of the room. I still cant believe this has happened. As I write this Fort Hood is still under lockdown.  
I'm am so fortunate that Adam was not killed, But I do pray for the victims and their loved ones in this tragic event, and i hope you will too.  
It's sad to know that we cant even trust our own military.  
Im still shaken up and need to know that Adam is safe. I dont know how long it will be until I post again but I know I cant work when im like this. Give me some time, like a week maybe. I just need to know my cousin and our friends are safe and recover a little bit.  
If you want updates on the Fort Hood massare know it was in Texas, and its all in the news. Please pray for the victims and their loved ones... thats what I'll be doing.**


	9. Another imprtant AN please read!

****

A/N::::  
Hey guys... As you may know a couple weeks ago I was pretty shaken up with the whole Fort Hood incident, and I put my stories on a short pause. I reacently broke my hand trying to save my cat from my great dane (who weighs more then me)lol. I also want you to know that my grades in school are suffering. The classes I am struggling in are pre-ap physics, pre-ap geometry and pre-ap world geography. If any of ya'll want to help me in any way that'd be great. but I really need to focus on my studies. So I'm not putting my stories on a complete hold but I wont be updating real often. I need to work on those classes and as much as I like writing for you guys, I know my stories are important. I will write or update on fridays and saturdays... maybe sunday morning or night, but I really need to study, I'm on the computer a lot and its going to be hard because I love writing but the hardest part will be not reading peoples stories! I'm obbsessed with reading and I think thats my main problem. I will try to find a balence and its going to be hard. Just please know that I am not giving up on my stories and I'm not putting them on a complete hold or anything.  
Thank you for all your support and sticking with me through everything.  
love you all  
Devyn


	10. Forgiving, Forgetting and Decisions

****

A/N::::  
Hey guys... Chapter 8 is finally up! WOO!!! The next chapter will have Emmett, Jasper, Alice and maybe Charlies POV but thats for Chapter 9 I hope you like this chapter... leave me some LOVE! :)))

**Chapter 8**

**In the darkness, surprisingly there was no fear. It was a hell of a lot safer then reality. I could hear faint voices and feel my head in someone's lap. I did not want to wake back up. Why can't it just be me and Edward? No stupid bitches, no dumbass brother's, no sick messed up step-fathers or crazy ex-boyfriends…just Edward and I. Sadly life doesn't work that way, I swear God has it out for me. The voices were becoming more and clearer, and I could hear people yelling.**

**"Alice go get a cool washcloth, Jasper get some blankets." I heard Edward yell.**

**"Cullen, step away from my little sister! She can't stay here; we need to get her to the hospital." Emmett growled.**

**"No, she doesn't need to go to the hospital, she just fainted you dumbass!" Edward said from what i could tell were clenched teeth. I was then lifted up off the ground.**

**"Yeah she'll come around in like a minute or two" I heard someone mumble. It sounded like Rosalie, but why would she care?**

**I slowly opened my eyes, focusing on the one person looking down on me…Edward.**

**"Bella, what's wrong?"**

**"G-give m-me my phone" **

**"Wh-"**

**"Damn it, Emmett! Give me my fucking phone!" I yelled cutting off a confused Emmett.**

**Emmett handed me my phone and I noticed I had a voicemail. I called my voicemail and listened to the voice I hadn't heard in about 6 months.**

**_"Hey baby, look I just got out of that hell hole I was locked up in and I was thinkin' I would swing by and pick you up. We can head up to Canada. I know this guy that can get us all the fake identification we need and we'll be set for life, it'll be a fresh start for the both of us…What do you think? Anyway…It will be a couple of days before I can get to you so just be ready. I love you"_ The voicemail ended and I busted out crying.**

**"Bella sweetie, what's wrong?" Edward asked.**

**"I-I can't let him get me… I-I…" I trailed off running up the stairs.**

**I ran in to my room and straight to my closet. I was thankful I left my empty suitcases on the floor. They would have been a bitch to get back down. I grabbed my smaller suitcase knowing I'd need to travel light and started going through my drawers in a panic until I was restrained and looking into those comforting green orbs.**

**"Bella, what's wrong" He asked concerned, wiping the tears that were streaming down my face.**

**"I-I need to leave…h-he…James is c-coming a-after me! I need to g-get away!"**

**"Bella…that's no reason to leave, you'll be protected."**

**"No, No…J-James is lethal. He doesn't stop until he gets what he wants. I need to leave."**

**"You're not going alone"**

**"Yes, I am."**

**Edward just looked at me. Silent tears were still streaming down my face. Neither of us spoke, I tried to break out of his grasp but he just pulled me to his chest. **

**"Bella, you're going to find a way to leave no matter what, am I right?" Edward sighed.**

**I just nodded unable to speak. I thought about how much it would affect me when I left. I could possibly, most likely never see Edward again. And despite the extremely short time I've known him. He has affected my life so much. It hurt to think of Edward leaving my life, his choice or mine, it still hurt.**

**"I'm not letting you run off who knows where, not knowing if something will happen to you. So if that's the case… Be ready by 11:45 pm. Have your stuff hidden in the bush by the tree outside your window. I will be here at midnight, and we'll leave together…just the two of us. Everything will be ok."**

**"Edward, I can't ask you to come with me. What about school, Carlisle, Esme…and Alice?"**

**"Who said you're asking me to come, Bella…I think the everyone in this town is surprised I've even made this far without dropping out completely…I mean I already skip so much, and you're much more closer to me then Carlisle, Esme, and Alice."**

**"Edwa-"**

**"No, Bella…either you be ready and I go with you, or we stay here."**

**I stayed silent. I didn't want Edward, or anyone for that matter, to get involved with James, but I knew if I stayed here, there'd be more people getting involved. I just stared at Edward, looking deep into his eyes. He's hardly known me a week and he's willing to run away from his home, his family, for me. I took a deep breath and said "I'll be ready by 11:45. It's the best way. I don't want Charlie, Em, Jazz or even you getting hurt trying to keep James away from me and staying here just increases the chance."**

**Edward just nodded and kissed my forehead before hugging me to his chest.**

**"I'll go now so you can spend your last few hours with your brothers and father."**

**I just nodded and watched as Edward walked out…still shirtless. Only then did I realize how hot n' heavy our make-out session had gotten, and how both my brothers and their girlfriends walked in finding me topless. _'Great, just perfect.'_ I thought sarcastically.**

**I applied some make up trying to hide the fact that I'd been crying. Once I made sure I was decent enough I took a few deep breaths and headed downstairs to face the wrath of Em and Jazz.**

**I walked slowly and silently, listening to see if I could hear them. Hearing them may determine how mad they are. I couldn't hear anything but I couldn't take that as a good sign. I took one more deep breath and stepped into view. Both Emmett and Jasper were pacing furiously while Alice and Rose just sat there on the couch. I cleared my throat and all four of them looked up at me. I had decided it was best i just forgive and forget everything that has happened. I dont know when the net time I see them will be, and I don't want them to wake up tomorrow morning thinking I left because of them when in reality I was leaving _for_ all of them...including Rose.**

**Before any of them had a chance to speak or in Emmett's case yell at me I ran to my bear of a brother, squeezing him as tight as I could.**

**"I'm sorry, so so sorry Emmett. I didn't mean to be such a bitch… I don't want you to hate me" I sobbed into his chest. Emmett's arms wrapped around me, pulling me into a much needed bear hug. One that made me feel safe. After a few minutes I took a step away so I could breathe. No one said anything. I knew I had to make things better and let all of them know I didn't hate them for anything.**

**"Rose?" I asked after taking a deep breath. She looked up at me with an unreadable expression. **

**"Can I talk to you…alone?" I asked**

**"I don-"Jasper started**

**"Don't worry, I wont beat her ass…this time." I said smirking.**

**I watched as she got off the couch and gracefully walked out onto the front porch, with me following behind. Once the door was shut I took a deep breath.**

**"Rosalie… I usually don't do this but I'm willing to try this once. I am totally willing to forget that all that has gone on between us. I want you to know that those words cut deep into me and hurt me more deeply then they would you or maybe Alice. I have a past I'm not too happy about...Em Jazz and my dad don't know anything about it, and I plan on keeping it like that…it's far to...dangerous if they become involved."**

**I glanced up at her to gage her reaction so far. "Rose, I was popular like you at my old school. I was queen bee, no one messed with me like no one messes with you. I guess that's why we don't get along. I really wish we could because we could be friends if we could put things aside. I moved here to get away from the drama, but it seems as if it's followed me. I wouldn't be forgiving and making this exception if you weren't Em's girlfriend. You have clearly captured his heart. I can tell how much he loves who and how much you love him." _'I can't believe I'm saying all this shit'_ I thought. I took a deep breath. "What I'm basically saying is…can we forget all that's happened between us?"**

**Rose looked into my eyes before sighing and putting her hand on mine. "Yes, I'm willing to make the exception too. It's very hard for two people like us to get along…but I'm willing to try and at least be civil."**

**"Thank you Rose, that's all I ask." I said smiling and heading back inside.**

**As I walked back into the living room I was met by 3 pairs of curious eyes. **

**"What? I said nothing was going to happen! It's not like would just go bury her in the yard...it would take too long" I said putting my hands up and tried to make a joke as Rose came in and sat with Emmett.**

**"Guys, I'm really sorry ya'll had to walk in on that. I promise you won't see anything like that again."_ 'Because you won't see me after tonight'_ I thought.**

**"Thank god! You're lucky we're not going to tell dad about this" Emmett said**

**"Thanks… I love you guys...umm, I'm going to go take a nap." I said pulling off a fake yawn and walking towards the stairs.**

**Once upstairs I quickly and quietly started packing. I was so glad I had saved up money since I was 13 and put it into a secret account no one knew about. I had plenty of money that would surely last me awhile. **

**By the time I was finished packing it was 7:30. I brought my suitcase over to my window and dropped it into the bushes below. I heard Charlie downstairs so I might as well spend as much time as I can with him. **

**I skipped down the stairs in an act to be happy which they all believed. **

**"Hey dad." **

**"Bella, you skipped again.-"**

**"I know, I know… I'm sorry. I was having some…um…female issues" I blushed as Emmett and Jasper snickered at my lie, knowing that was a topic Charlie never wanted to have to discuss. **

**That night we ordered pizza and the four of us just hung out in the living room watching ESPN and cracking jokes. Around 10:30 we all decided to call it a night.**

**I walked up to Emmett and gave him a big hug. "Em, I'm sorry again I was being such a bitch… I love you"**

**"It's ok squirt. You were right, not everything's about Rosie and there were times I should have taken your side. I love you too." He said squeezing me once more before letting me go. From Emmett I went to Jasper and hugged him. "Good night Jazz, I love you and I'm sorry I've been so bitchy to both of you."**

**"I love you too, it's ok honey, we know you didn't mean it. We were just shocked to see how different you've become. It's hard on us…your not the little girl that used to run to me crying when Emmett was picking on you anymore." He said chuckling at the memory. I chuckled to, trying to hide the sadness. Lastly I made it to Charlie.**

**I hugged him tightly and said "I know you just wanted your little girl back and I'm sorry that I'm not her anymore. All I have brought is drama that you don't need… I'm sorry daddy."**

**"Bells, You'll always be my little girl no matter what... and you know what? Maybe some drama is good for a town this small you've defiantly made it exciting. I love ya kid."**

**"I love you too dad"**

**"Goodnight" I said retreating up the stairs to my room.**

**Once in my room I made sure I had everything because once I got out of this house, there was no turning back. About an hour after everyone went to their own rooms for the night I started watching for Edward. My things were already hidden by the bush below my window so when he arrived all I had to do was get out of the house. At exactly midnight I saw some type of car slowly pass by my house stopping at the dead end of the street. My phone vibrated in my pocket letting me know I received at text.**

_**Just stopped at the end of your street. Start making your way out. I'm on foot so I can get your things –E**_

**I closed my phone slowly, and picked my purse up off my bed and inched open my door little by little until I could make it through. I took one last look at my room, glanced down the hallway seeing Charlie, Emmett and Jasper's shut doors and still hearing all three of their snore in harmony of each other. I shook my head, ridding the looks on each of their faces when they find out I'm gone. With a deep breath I made my way silently down the stairs, and shutting the front door behind me with an almost nonexistent _thud_. I ran around to the bush where my belongings were, and met up with Edward. **

**Silently Edward and I made our way back to the car, I didn't look back I just tried to keep back the tears that were already beginning to fall.**

**

* * *

**

**Hope you liked it.... leave me some love by pressing the green button below!! the more love I get the sooner I'll post!!!**


	11. Get Away

****

A/N::::  
Hey I know I said that I'd have Charlie, Alice, amd Emmett POVS... but I only have Bella, Jazz and Edward POV. I'm still thinkin about Charlie and Alice but I don't know if I can do Emmett. The story is so serious right now and I just can't make Emmett sound like Emmett.

Anyway. I hope you like it and please review... I'd like to make it to at least 100

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Bella POV**

**The tears kept falling as I watched the house fade away into the distance. I had only known and/or seen these people for such a short time yet they affected me so much. At least I had Edward. With that thought I squeezed Edward's hand tighter, making sure he was actually there. Neither of us said a word as we made our way out of Forks, through Port Angeles, down through Olympia and eventually out of Washington. **

**EPOV**

**It was about 8:30 when I pulled up to a diner, I had driven all night as we left Washington. We had made it into Oregon about an hour and a half ago and I was in need of a break. I looked over and saw Bella sleeping with a frown on her face. She had only been asleep for about 2 hours, if that. The first 6 hours silent tears were streaming down her face, she would squeeze my hand every once in awhile as if to see if I was really even there with her. Neither of us said a word the whole entire way with the occasional mumble from Bella once she had fallen into her fitful sleep full of tossing and turning. I was brought out of my reverie by Bella mumbling my name. I smiled at the thought of her dreaming of me. It was sad to wake her but I knew she would probably be hungry.**

**"Bella?" I whispered in her ear.**

**She just mumbled something I couldn't understand and sighed.**

**"Bella? Wake up" I said a little louder.**

**"No, sleep" she mumbled.**

**I sighed and leaned across the car so I was hovering over her. I inhaled her sweet scent and brought my lips to hers. My lips moved against hers until her started moving in sync with mine. Her eyes slowly opened and she wrapped her hands around my neck and wound her fingers through my hair. I moaned into her mouth and felt her smile. She then proceeded to trail her mouth up and down my jaw and to my ear where she nibbled it a bit. I tried to suppress a moan but it didn't work out to well. The moment was ruined by both of our stomachs growling. I pulled away and laughed.**

**I turned to a pouting Bella "Good morning sleepy head. I guess we stopped at the right place" I motioned to the sign outside that read 'Judy's Diner'.**

**"Where are we?" Bella asked with a yawn. **

**"We're in a small town in Oregon." I honestly couldn't remember the name of the town. I've been so tired yet determined to put as much space as possible between us and Forks.**

**"Come on, let's go eat then we can find a place to crash for a little bit before we hit the road again" I smiled, getting out of the car and going to Bella's door to open it for her. I took her hand and led her into the diner where we waited to be seated. **

**"Welcome to Judy's, table for…" The boy trailed off, eyeing Bella up and down. I moved my hand from hers and wrapped my arm around her waist, bring her to my side. "Table for 2" I all but growled. **

**The boy's attention snapped to me and said "Of course, follow me."**

**He brought us to a booth and watched as Bella bent across the seat to put her purse down before sitting. I balled my hands into fists and clenched my teeth. **

**"What would you like to drink?" he asked Bella.**

**She glanced to me and I could tell she was extremely uncomfortable under his stare so I spoke up. "_I _would like a Dr. Pepper"**

**The boy glanced to me and nodded before looking back at my Bella. **

**"Um, I'll have the same" she mumbled **

**"Ok, I'll be right back" He said winking at her.**

**Bella just looked down at the table. I looked closer and noticed she had tears trailing down her face.**

**"Bella? Bella baby, what's wrong?" I asked. She refused to look up so I stood and came around to her side, crouching down and lifting her chin so I could see her.**

**"What's wrong, sweet girl?" I asked.**

**She just shook her head.**

**"Bella" I warned.**

**"I-I don't know what's brought this on but I keep getting all of these flashbacks o-of P-Phil and J-James." She shuddered.**

**I just wrapped my arms around Bella. This was the Bella I expected to see when she had told me about what those bastards had done. This was my Bella when she had _ALL_ her walls down, this was Bella that needed someone, needed me. So I just held her as her tears soaked my shirt. I knew she wouldn't be able to handle being here right now so I threw a couple dollar bills on the table, grabbed her purse and picked her up bridal style, taking her out to the car. I buckled her in and drove to the nearest motel. I rented us a room and carried her in. As soon as we were in the room I set her on the bed, took off her shoes and crawled in bed with her, taking her into my arms as we drifted off to sleep.**

**BPOV**

**When we walked into that diner, I didn't like the way that guy was staring at me. There were a couple of qualities about his face that reminded me of _James. _Like the blond hair, the only difference was that the waiter had short hair. Mike's eyes were also the same ice cold blue, and even though Mike had what you would call a baby-face I could definitely see pieces of James in him. Call me crazy but it freaked me out.**

**When I first started being raped I never acted like a normal rape victim would, I hid it and I hid it well. I was so embarrassed and afraid I would be pitied and looked down upon not only from my family but others too. I hid it well for years and when I could finally see a way out I jumped on that chance. I thought I had left all my problems behind and I could start fresh. I never really trusted guys expect my dad and brothers so I surprised myself by trusting Edward with all my dark secrets and the fact that I could act like a normal teenage girl, like making out with him without any problem was just well… shocking. That's why I knew Edward was different and that I couldn't give into Jasper, Emmett and Charlie when they wanted me to stay away from him. **

**I could handle the drama in Forks but when James called I knew I wouldn't be able to handle it so I did the only thing I could think of, I ran. I'm no expert and I've never gone to counseling but I think the reason I freaked so bad when that Mike dude was looking at me was because I was finally acting how most rape victims do, with all this James shit, it's weakened me, my defenses were down and left me vulnerable. I need to toughen up again because this vulnerable shit aint working for me. Swans aren't vulnerable, and I sure as hell won't be the weakling of the family.**

**JazzPOV (before Bella and Edward took off)**

**Practice had been canceled so Rose, Em, Alice and I decided to just head to my house to watch movies. Bella didn't meet us at the jeep and Cullen's motorcycle was missing so she must have taken off with him. I swear the next time I see him I will kill him, it's gotten to the point where I just don't give a shit. He's taking my baby sister away when I just got her back.**

**"Have any of you seen Bells?" I asked**

**Everyone shook their heads and Rose said "She's probably off somewhere fucking cullen."**

**"Rose! Don't be such a bitch! My sister isn't a fucking slut!" I yelled.**

**Em just kept quiet, being an asshole.**

**"Lets just go" Alice sighed.**

**Em sped through Forks like a speed demon. When we pulled up I ran up the steps, hoping Bella was home at least. I walked inside and heard the movie Mirrors playing. As we walked into the living room I saw red. I was fucking pissed. Edward fucking Cullen was all over my baby sister…and…she was…_moaning…_she was fucking enjoying it! **

**"What the hell?!' Em yelled, being the first to react.**

**The ass stopped, threw a shirt to my sister before they turned to us. **

**I was so fucking pissed. We were just starting to discuss what was going on when her phone rang. She looked at the phone, just looked at it in shock…then fainted. All of a sudden Cullen's barking orders at everyone. No way in hell will I listen to him.**

**Once Bella had woken up she demanded Em give her the phone. When she listened to the voicemail she freaked out and ran upstairs mumbling things along the way. Before anyone could do anything Cullen ran up after her. Em and I were about to go up there and tell him to get the fuck out but Alice jumped ahead of us and blocked the stairs. **

**"Alice I need to beat the hell out of him" Emmett growled, with me nodding in agreement.**

**"Think though, Bella's freaking out, she hates Rose, she's pissed at you, Em, which means she won't let Jasper in either, and she just met me. She feels comfortable around Edward. Just give them 5- 10 minutes tops. Let him calm her down."**

**I knew Alice was right, but I didn't want him within a 5 mile radius of her.**

**Emmett and I just sighed and started pacing back and forth, counting the minutes until we could go up there.**

**We were at 5 minutes 9 seconds when Edward came down the stairs.**

**Emmett and I were about to start yelling at him when he cut us off.**

**"guys, I know you don't like me, and well, I don't really like you either…but you need to know that Bella is the one person I do care about. I know that probably means nothing to either of you but I would do anything for her. She's just trying to sort some things out, before she came here she had well _issues _I guess you could say. She's just trying to sort things out though, and I know she wants to spend time with you two and Charlie, so I'll be going." Edward said walking out the door.**

**We went back to pacing, I think Emmett wasn't even listening to Cullen, I was trying to figure out what he meant. Someone clearing their throats brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw Bella standing there. Her eyes were a little puffy so I could tell she was trying to hide the fact that she'd been crying. Before any of us could say anything she ran to Emmett, giving him a hug that could rival his signature Bear Hugs.**

** "I'm sorry, so so sorry Emmett. I didn't mean to be such a bitch… I don't want you to hate me" She broke into sobs and I swear by heart broke little by little. Em brought her into a hug and they stayed like that for a few minutes. After she broke away I could see she was debating with herself about something.**

** "Rose?" She asked after taking a deep breath. Rose looked up at her with an unreadable expression. **

**"Can I talk to you…alone?" She asked**

**"I don-" I started but she cut me off. I really didn't want to break up another cat fight,**

**"Don't worry, I wont beat her ass…this time." Bella said smirking.**

**I watched as Rose got off the couch and gracefully walked out onto the front porch with Bella following behind. Once the door was shut I took a deep breath. I turned to Alice and Emmett and said. **

**"What do you think their going to talk about? I really don't want it to lead to another fight because if it does…Emmett your breaking it up" **

**We sat in silence waiting for them to come back into the house.**

**I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw both girls walk in, obviously not getting into a fight, and some of the tension between them was gone. "What? I said nothing was going to happen!" Bella said putting her hands up as Rose came in and sat with Emmett.**

**"Guys, I'm really sorry ya'll had to walk in on that I promise you won't see anything like that again." **

**"Thank god! You're lucky we're not going to tell dad about this" Emmett said**

**"Thanks… I love you guys. I'm going to go take a nap." She said yawning and walking towards the stairs.**

**The girls left shortly after, I guess wanting to give us some time to think about what has been going on and talk to Bella when she woke up. Around 6:00 pm Dad came through the door, hanging up his cell phone.**

**"So, Bells skipped…again." He said grabbing a beer from the fridge.**

**"Yeah we know, we thought she got a ride with Cullen or something. She didn't meet us at the jeep."**

**"She's not off running around still, is she?"**

**"No, she went to take a nap shortly after we got home."**

**"Ok"**

**"So, the Mariners are playing the Rangers… are we goin' to watch it? It's about to start" Emmett whined. Charlie just chuckled and nodded.**

**Around 7:30 Bella came bouncing down the stairs looking happier then I'd seen her since she came here and started fighting with Emmett constantly.**

** "Hey dad." **

**"Bella, you skipped again.-"**

**"I know, I know… I'm sorry. I was having some…um…female issues" She blushed as Emmett and I snickered at her lie. We both knew that was a topic Charlie was not comfortable with. **

**That night we ordered pizza and the four of us just hung out in the living room watching ESPN and cracking jokes. Around 10:30 we all decided to call it a night.**

**Bella walked up to Emmett and gave him a big hug. "Em, I'm sorry again I was being such a bitch… I love you"**

**"It's ok squirt. You were right, not everything's about Rosie and there were times I should have taken your side. I love you too." He said squeezing her once more before letting me go. I was shocked that he actually admitted Rose wasn't the most important thing. Maybe he's actually starting to see the light. **

**She left Em and gave me a hug. "Good night Jazz, I love you and I'm sorry I've been so bitchy to both of you."**

**"I love you too, it's ok honey, we know you didn't mean it. We were just shocked to see how different you've become. It's hard on us…your not the little girl that used to run to me crying when Emmett was picking on you anymore." I said chuckling at the memory, she joined in to. '_This is what it needs to be like._' I thought. **

**She made her way to Charlie and he hugged her tight to him. "I know you just wanted your little girl back and I'm sorry that I'm not her anymore. All I have brought is drama that you don't need… I'm sorry daddy."**

**It broke my heart to know that she thought all she brought was drama. She brought so much more. Even though her and Em have been on not so great terms, her being here has made us all happier.**

**"Bells, you'll always be my little girl no matter what. Maybe some drama is good for a town this small you've defiantly made it exciting. I love you Bella"**

**"I love you too dad"**

**"Goodnight" She said retreating up the stairs to her room. I was so glad that she seemed happier, and I could only hope that it lasted until tomorrow.**

**

* * *

**

**So Bella is finally having some sort of reaction to all the shit she's been through and even though I dont know any rape victims, I do know that some people rect that way. One of my friends were like that in a way. She had an older boyfriend and he was messing with her mind, pressuring her and she hid it pretty well until I found she forgot about the cuts on her wrists and took off her jacket. Anyway thats how I know how some people deal with dramatic things like that that have happened in the past so I hope you liked this chaper. leave me some love :))**


	12. Please read this

A/N::: Ok guys... I'm sorry I haven't updated any of my stories. There has jsut been alot of drama drama drama. I hate High School!

I'm trying to work as fast as I can manage, between being sick, school, friends....and sleep. I was working on Sometimes Bad is For The Better and my Netbook recieved a virus and not only was an essay for school deleted but also my most recent chapter. So I'm trying to see if I can get it remotely close to how it was but it's not working out to well. :(

What A Girl Dreams about is still on hold, I cant find any insperation or ideas for it. If you've read it and have ideas let me know :)

My Night of Death, My Day of Life is well.... I'm trying to get it done with. I know that doesn't really seem like a nice way to put it but it was my first story and I've just kinda lost my insperation for it, and just want to finish it. I would see if anyone wants to take it over but it was originally my 'baby' and I want to be able to say I've completed it. My beta is coming up with ideas so hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.

For Different Classes Of Society. I'm working on chapter 3 and hopefully it will also be up soon.

Also This is my most popular story with almsot 100 reviews and tonz more hits! :D But sadly my other stories are lacking and I was wondering if maybe you could help me out :)

Different Classes of Society:

Bella and Edward come from Different social circles. Edward is just an average small town boy trying to make his break in the music industry by heading to New York City. Bella is the daughter of one of the best lawyers in New York City. What happens when Bella and Edward meet? What happens when a cocky Jacob comes into the picture and Charlie thinks he's Perfect for Bella?

My Night of Death, My Day of Life:

After a relationship gone wrong, Bella is forced to leave her only two friends, and go to Forks to start a new life, but when your trying to start over, good things are bound to happen...but with good things there's always bad things lurking in the shadows. Bella=Human Cullens=Vampires

What A Girl Dreams About:

Bella never knew her dad, A split minute decision sends her to england to find him and more... Along the way she finds more then just a father....she finds a family. At the end of the summer will she decide to go back to Boston to live with her mom or will she stay with the new family she never knew existed, in England?

Oh and of course all my stories are Bella and Edward :D

But please check out some of my other stories.... AND REVIEW!

~Devyn~


	13. Important note Please Read!

A/N:::

Ok I am so so so so so so so so so sorry, I havent been updating like I've been promising and I'm sorry for all these authors note that make you think they're a story update, but i have a couple very valid explanations. As I'm writing this, it is Friday, June 4th. My last day as a freshman in highschool. We've had TAKS (those that live in Texas know what that is ), and then we've had finals, My family threatened to file a law suit on a company because they all but killed our pet, and my friend and I were just in a car accident on the way to school, which in turn caused us to miss one of our finals. Nobody was hurt, but I had the most potential for being hurt seeing as most of the impact was on the passenger side of the car (I was in the passenger seat), and the car is now totalled. It sucks. I've also been on the verge of failing my classes.I passed though, which means more _**writing time**_, more time with mis amigos :D, I get to go to Port Aransas, I get t go to East Texas, and New York. I can't wait this will be the best summer yet. And now that I have time I will be writing.

Check Out my other stories if you haven't already though. :)

**Different Classes of Society:**

Bella and Edward come from Different social circles. Edward is just an average small town boy trying to make his break in the music industry by heading to New York City. Bella is the daughter of one of the best lawyers in New York City. What happens when Bella and Edward meet? What happens when a cocky Jacob comes into the picture and Charlie thinks he's Perfect for Bella?

**My Night of Death, My Day of Life:**

After a relationship gone wrong, Bella is forced to leave her only two friends, and go to Forks to start a new life, but when your trying to start over, good things are bound to happen...but with good things there's always bad things lurking in the shadows. Bella=Human Cullens=Vampires

**What A Girl Dreams About:**

Bella never knew her dad, A split minute decision sends her to england to find him and more... Along the way she finds more then just a father...she finds a family. At the end of the summer will she decide to go back to Boston to live with her mom or will she stay with the new family she never knew existed, in England? _****I'm currently having trouble with where to go with this. If you want to beta this story P.M. me :)****_

Oh and of course all my stories are Bella and Edward :D

But please check out some of my other stories... AND REVIEW!

~Devyn~


End file.
